Prey to the Mighty King
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Sequel to "Betrayal in Wolf Canyon." Kyoya has let his dark side take over, Ginga has fallen into Wolf Canyon, and Hikaru is just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Kyoya X Hikaru. If you submitted an OC, PLEASE READ, BECAUSE I AM USING ALL OF THEM.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Beyblade**

**This is the sequel to Betrayal in Wolf Canyon. Here's the ending of it: **

Hikaru stood up and grabbed onto his arm, holding him as tight as she could. "Please, Kyoya!" she shouted.

His head snapped in her direction, and he looked into her eyes, giving her a cold glare.

"You promised," she murmured.

"_I _didn't promise anything," Kyoya snarled. "The old Kyoya did. I can assure you you'll never see him _again_!"

The wind whipped Ginga into the air, ripping off his white scarf. It fluttered through the air and landed at Hikaru's feet. Kyoya pushed her down and turned back to the helpless Ginga. She snatched the scarf up, holding it so tight she thought she would never be able to let go.

"I'm so sorry, Ginga," she whispered, burying her face in the soft white fabric.

Kyoya's maniacal laughter filled the air as the wind, once again, grew still. Hikaru looked up and realized Ginga was nowhere to be seen. She jerked her head back and forth to look for him. Then she felt a sudden chill run through her.

Barely audible over Kyoya's laughs, she heard the distant, echoing screams of Ginga as he plummeted toward the earth.

**Soon, I will begin posting chapters for this story, Prey to the Might King. But first I need some OCs. I need 2 right now, but I may need more as I get more ideas. So post them in a review or Pm. Doesn't matter. Also, your character may or may not be on the good side. Just sayin'. If you want your character to be good or bad, then let me know. :) I really need some bad OCs, too, guys! Thanks a lot for reading, and I'll post the first chapter sometime soon. **


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Doji of the Dark Nebula

**:::PLEASE READ::: Okay, so I just into some major trouble for something really stupid, and, knowing my dad, I'm gonna be grounded from the computer for a while. So it may be a while before I can update again. I'm horribly sorry guys. (Good news is that I'll be able to write the chapters on paper and when I come back, I can just type up all the chapters and finish the story within one or two days.) Also, after typing this chapter, I'm gonna type up my Valentine's Day story and try to sneak in some time on a friend's computer to post it. :D **

**Well…as you can tell Kyoya has lost his marbles. See what happens. :)So, enjoy this chapter. I do not own Beyblade.**

Chapter One: Enter Doji, of the Dark Nebula

"Interesting." He spoke the word slowly, contemplating his next move. He lifted the glass of orange juice to his lips and closed his eyes as he took a sip. "No more Ginga Hagane? I thought Kyoya would fail that _mission._" His voice was filled with mockery. He scooted back in the chair, setting his glass on the table and standing up slowly. The bright light in the dining room glared on the lenses of his glasses as he turned to speak to his butler. "How about we welcome Kyoya Tategami as a full member of the Dark Nebula, hmm?"

*.*

Kyoya held out his hand and retrieved Leone, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. He slipped the bey into his pocket without even looking at it. Pride swelled deep inside him as a cool, dry night breeze blew through his hair. He couldn't hear Ginga anymore; he had plummeted into the depths of Wolf Canyon and was surely dead. But the cold satisfaction he felt didn't last long. His skin itched for another battle. Defeating Ginga had been great, but the look of horror on his face had been absolutely priceless. He wanted to see another person, not only devastated from the loss, but filled with the terror of what Leone could do. Then he heard a very faint sniffling noise. Turning, he saw Hikaru.

She was on her knees, holding Ginga's scarf up to her face and crying into it softly. Kyoya took only a few slow steps to reach her, his arms crossed. He glared down at the terrified girl. Hikaru fell silent, then looked up at him. She dropped the scarf at her feet as she stood up. She stared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Fool!" Kyoya shouted suddenly, grabbing her shoulders. He swung her around and pushed her against the tall rock. "If you had been over there with Ginga, I would've made the same move, and you might have been thrown over the edge, too."

She turned her head so he couldn't look her in the eyes.

His voice was soft and affectionate. "I don't want to lose you," he murmured, his mouth close to her neck.

The tears were gone. Hikaru refused to let him drag her into this any longer. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep from giving in as he kissed her neck gently. When he pulled away, she glared at him. "Get away from me."

Kyoya smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him. "Why would you say that?"

"No, no!" Hikaru tried to wriggle away from his grip. "Don't touch me!"

"What's wrong with you?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"What's wrong with _you?_" Hikaru retorted. "You made a promise, and you broke it!" She blinked slowly, gasping as she realized that his suddenly friendly gaze _almost _made her give up the argument. "You-You've been teasing me, _using _me! I don't think you ever really loved me at all!"

Kyoya seemed a little taken aback and his gaze hardened. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud droning noise. She leaned over to peer past Kyoya and saw a helicopter getting closer and closer. Kyoya put his hands on the rock, on either side of Hikaru's head so she couldn't escape, before he turned around.

The blades of the helicopter chopped up the air, throwing up dust in the gusts of wind. At last it was close enough that the noise was deafening. The helicopter landed and the ground almost seemed to shake at the impact. The blades ceased to rotate and the strong wind grew still.

A tall man wearing a dark purple suit stepped carefully out of the helicopter, carrying a wine glass full of orange juice. The man took slow steps toward the two, pausing once to take a small drink from the glass. At last, he stood in front of them and lowered his head to his glasses twinkled in the silver moonlight. He lifted the glass into the hair, tilting it toward Kyoya with a dark smile.

"Kyoya Tategami, I congratulate you on your win." When Kyoya didn't respond, the man continued, leaning over to look at Hikaru. "Have you recruited someone else for the Dark Nebula? She looks innocent; surely no one would expect her to be a spy?"

Hikaru narrowed her eyes. "I am _not _going to help you. I was just leaving." She shoved Kyoya away, and turned to go. "I'll leave now and you can forget about me." She glanced over her shoulder at Kyoya. "_Both_ of you."

"Oh, I beg to differ. You know too much already," he chuckled, as two men in white outfits leaped from the helicopter and grabbed her arms. She gasped in surprise. Kyoya turned around and began to walk toward the helicopter, hands in his pockets and head down. The man walked over to Hikaru and leaned forward to glare into her eyes. "Kyoya, is she a blader?"

"Yes, Doji."

"Then we can use her strength as fuel for the dragon." Doji looked back at Kyoya. "Do you mind? You don't have a special relationship with this girl?"

"No. Do whatever you want with her. Just make sure I never have to see her face again."

**Again, guys, I'm really sorry that I won't be able to post too much for a while. :( Anyways, got any comments? Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2: Painful Confessions

**Hello. So, um…I feel a little awkward as I type this author's note. It's been a whole year since I've posted here. I wouldn't be surprised if you all hate me. I offer my most sincere apologies to you for this. I want to thank each and every one of you for continuing to review and ask for me to update. You've no idea how awful I felt that I got grounded and kept the ending to this story from you.**

**But here's one thing: THIS STORY IS NOT BEING DISCONTINUED! I would never do that. Even though I had an extended hiatus, I continued to write it – along with several other fanfics I hope you will enjoy. Currently, I'm up to Chapter 16 for this fic, and I've planned out 24. **

**Also, as a thanks, I'm willing to take requests. I don't mind if it's yaoi or yuri, but I will NOT write a lemon. So if there's a one-shot you want to see written, lemme hear it.**

**If you submitted an OC, it will be used. No exceptions. In a few cases, names might not get mentioned; only description. However, all credits will go out to the owners. I did my best to honor requests for OCs – for instance, Arttailfox021 wanted his OC to have a big part, and he will. MaziMe submitted a character to be Ryuga's girlfriend, and that will happen as well. I apologize for the few spoilers, but eh.**

**If you were an original reviewer and you are reading this, then free hugs and cookies go to you for sticking to this fanfic for so long.**

**Also, thanks a lot for the PMs! They made me smile!(:**

**You guys have no idea how much you mean to me. Cheesy and as "fake" as it may sound, it's one-hundred percent true. There's nothing more exciting for me than to wake up, check my stories, and see reviews. I want to be a writer when I grow up, so it's important to me to please you guys and be considered a good author here.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

**Chicken Cat (So…you're my reviewer Cat Minikay, correct, with a username change?)**

**Manakete-girl**

**GONE FOR EVA (And you…you were destened-star-girl?)**

**Becca147**

**Primed-pandemonium (And were you formerly interrobangs…?)**

**Arttailfox021**

**Egyptian tiger not really**

**Red BloodRiver**

**VocaloidNamine **

**Song of Hope**

**Tragedymaster01**

**Duelist of the Stars**

**Beyblademaster**

**FreakyPokeGirl1**

**Ppgz fan is bored**

**Girl Dragon**

**Nile falcon horuseouse**

**Phantom-san**

**Lolgirl32**

**Phantomacourage**

**MaziMe**

**CorGryphonFeather**

**Hana chan**

**Heart**

**Hikaru Tategami [I absolutely love that name ;) ]**

**Yea, so if you changed your username and submitted an OC, please let me know so I can give the correct name in the credits. Thanks!**

**I'll end my ramble and my thanks here and post this chapter. You've waited long enough.**

**And without further ado, I present Chapter Two!**

**(it rhymed…)**

Chapter Two: Painful Confessions

"When we get back, you will return to your training." Doji's voice was confident and cocky. He closed his eyes as he savored another sip of his orange juice.

Hikaru, who had been staring out the window deep in thought, turned to look at the two bladers. Kyoya closed his eyes as she looked at him, and he shook his head slightly so his bangs fell into his face. She rolled her eyes as his tan skin turned a little pink. She had put her feelings behind her. The situation she was in was potentially dangerous. She couldn't worry about her love for Kyoya.

He was dead to her now.

"_Return?_" She looked into Doji's eyes, and he flashed her a mocking smile. "How long has he been training?" Hikaru narrowed her eyes at Kyoya. "_How long_ was he lying to me?"

Kyoya sighed, not bothering to turn and look at her. "I never told one lie," he insisted in that husky voice that made her heart skip a beat.

"_That's_ a lie!" Hikaru shouted, her voice filled with anger. She stood up and reached out to snatch his green coat, jerking him forward so their noses were touching. "It was only last night that you promised me!"

He blinked slowly, carelessly meeting her vicious gaze. "Promised what?"

It only made her more furious that he managed to act as if it were no big deal. "_Promised what, _he says!" Hikaru pushed him back and collapsed on the metal floor of the helicopter. "You promised things would go back to normal!"

"Oh, that." Kyoya brushed off one shoulder and leaned back against the leather seat. He crossed his arms. "Things _are_ going back to normal. For me."

Hikaru felt the rage seething inside her. Pain glimmered in her eyes as she snapped, "Being with me wasn't normal for you?" He had played her, _tricked_ her, _used_ her only for a part of his plans. She would be a fool if she still liked him now. She blinked away the pain. Her heart seemed to be cracking into a million pieces. She would ignore that feeling. "Whatever. I don't care. I thought you were different from how the others see you. I thought you loved me. But…" She let out a heavy sigh. "I guess I was wrong."

Kyoya seemed to show a bit of emotion. "I didn't say I didn't love you," he murmured.

"Whatever."

"I _did_ love you."

"I don't care."

"Fine," he muttered, barely loud enough for Hikaru to hear.

"If you loved me, you would've never dragged me into this!" Hikaru glared at him.

"I needed your support –"

"You _got_ my support!" Hikaru squeezed her eyes shut, and a single, salty tear slid down her cheek and dripped off her chin. Despite the loud noise of the chopper blades and the engine, to her, it was dead silent; she swore she could hear that tear splash on the metal. She had been so strong through so many things. She didn't want a _guy_ to cause her to cry now. Kyoya had put her through so much hell. It was time for that to end. She inwardly decided that this argument with Kyoya would be the last time she would _ever_ speak to him. "You could've let me go after manipulating me!"

"I –"

"Well, he _can't_," Doji interrupted, pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. He had a smirk on his face, his eyes shining with amusement. Clearly, he had enjoyed their quarrel. "You know too much. You rejected the offer to become a Dark Nebula spy, as your dear friend _is._ So you will contribute to us by making our strongest blader even more powerful."

"Am I not the strongest?" asked Kyoya, forgetting all about his squabble with Hikaru. He was now focused on being number one. Again.

"A close second to our number one blader." The words rolled off Doji's tongue, an eerie voice that made Hikaru shiver. He continued, tilting his head downwards so that shadows fell onto his face, giving him an intimidating appearance. "But he is not around at the moment. So you will have to wait."

Hikaru snorted. "Make me wait for my demise, huh? Gives me plenty of time to think about how badly I screwed up." She glared at Kyoya, and he raised his eyebrows as he gave her a bored smile.

Doji chuckled. "L-drago will be the most powerful bey soon enough. Ginga and Pegasus are out of the way, and Kyoya is on our side, so he will have no…_troubling_ obstacles. We, the Dark Nebula, will be the most powerful organization." He sipped from his orange juice once again. 'We will have the most powerful bladers."

Hikaru narrowed her eyes. _So arrogant! Thinks he can do anything! I'd like to slap that orange juice right out of his hand! _

She felt the helicopter jerk back and forth a few times before touching down. The engines shut off and the whirring blades slowed until they were still. Deathly silence filled the air a moment before the two boys who had caught Hikaru earlier snatched her up again. They held her still and looked to the man in the purple suit, waiting for orders.

Doji gave them a brief nod. Light glinted on the lenses of his glasses. "Take her to a cell," he told the boys with a cold chuckle. "We'll deal with her as soon as we can. And Kyoya." He turned and tilted the glass of orange juice at the expressionless teen boy. "You can continue your training."

Hikaru flashed Kyoya on last angry glare as the boys dragged her away. "You'll regret this, Kyoya! Just wait! You _will_!"

**And that was that. Very short. It's long on notebook paper. :P**

**If there are any errors, don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix them!**

**Again, thanks so much to you amazing reviewers. I'm also sorry that this isn't the most well-written thing ever. I can be honest: I wrote this like a week after I was grounded from the site. And comparing it to what I write now, well….I've certainly improved. And with that, I bid thee a good day.**

**(:Mizune**


	4. Chapter 3: Prisoner

**I will respond to reviews at the end of this chapter. Thanks for taking your time to read! **

**I'm currently in the process of making cover art for my stories. I'm excited about how the one for **_**Betrayal in Wolf Canyon **_**is turning out.**

**I'm gonna try to update a few times every weekend and end this story as quickly as possible. I feel like I've made you all wait way longer than you should have. And honestly, I don't watch or enjoy Beyblade anymore. I just don't want to neglect this fic. Haha.**

**Here's Chapter Three! **

Chapter Three: Prisoner

She wasn't going down without a fight. The two boys kept her arms restrained, but she lashed out with her feet any chance she got. Unfortunately, her blind strikes missed every time.

"Let me go!" Hikaru screeched out. She let her feet drag the ground in an attempt to slow them down. They were strong, but hopefully not strong enough. If she could just squirm out of their grasp, she would be able to outrun them. She knew that much. Every few moments, she could feel herself slipping from their grip, but they always caught her just before she could make an escape.

_Almost there, _she told herself, wriggling even more to break free.

"Trouble much?"

At the voice, Hikaru ceased to writhe. She let her head hang limply, staring down at her feet and panting at the effort of trying to get away. The boys stopped in their tracks and even seemed to relax after such a struggle, but they still held her firmly; she let herself ease up on the thrashing as well, trying to conserve her energy. Hikaru's bangs were in her face, but she looked up through her hair at the girl who had spoken. Her voice had been sassy and overconfident, the kind of girl Hikaru just may be able to get along with…if she tried. Hikaru's gaze found the girl's shoes just a few feet away, with mismatched laces.

"New prisoner?" the newcomer prompted, taking a small step forward.

"Yes, ma'am," one of the boys replied, his voice surprisingly deep.

"I told you not to call me ma'am," she snapped, and Hikaru almost flinched from her fierce voice. Then she added, more to herself, "Makes me feel old. I'm only thirteen."

Hikaru found that hard to believe. This girl seemed like she was pretty skilled and strong.

The girl took slow steps, the soft sound of her footsteps echoing in that creepy hallway. She halted in front of the teenage girl and reached out to put her index finger under Hikaru's chin. She tilted the blue-haired blader's head back, forcing Hikaru to look into her golden eyes.

"Hmm…" The girl studied her carefully for a moment before taking a step back and looking Hikaru over.

Hikaru's narrowed stormy-violet gaze traveled over the arrogant girl, taking in the sight of her. She was wearing khaki shorts that were a little longer and darker than her own. Her light, grassy-green sports jacket had a blue and white stripe across the middle. It was loose, yet it still showed off her figure nicely, and the sleeves of her jacket were pushed up to her elbows. Her silky golden brown hair was up in a messy bun, and her side swept bangs were brushed to the left.

The new girl snorted, glaring into Hikaru eyes. "So Doji captured an attention-starved teenage girl?"

"You're one to talk," Hikaru retorted.

She smirked, crossing her arms as if suddenly intrigued. She raised an eyebrow as a challenge for the prisoner to continue.

"You don't even look like that strong of a blader," Hikaru went on, even though she was well aware that the girl was probably very powerful in beyblade. She tilted her head to feign respective thought. "But you don't look prissy, I'll give you that. You seem sporty, though, athletic." As the girl's smirk got wider, Hikaru spoke through gritted teeth, frustration threatening to tear her apart. "Don't give me that look. You seem to think you can make everyone afraid of you. But it won't work on me."

"Got anything else you wanna tell me?" Hikaru opened her mouth to speak, but the girl beat her to it. "Good. Now let _me_ tell _you_ something. I am probably a lot stronger than you, and I have a high rank here at the Dark Nebula. And you…" She mimicked a whiny voice, her eyes filled with fake pity and mockery. "You weren't even recognized to be recruited. You must not be as strong as you think you are." Amusement flashed in her gaze.

"I'll battle you right now and we'll find out just who _is_ better," Hikaru said, a threat edging her voice.

The other girl began to chuckle. "Clever plan, but I'm not stupid. I can see right through your ideas, honey." She shook her head, a few loose strands of golden hair falling into her face. Her eyes softened when she looked back at Hikaru. "You know, I like you. Decent plan you had, but unfortunately for you, I'm one of the smartest here. Doji, though, he may have fallen for it." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You show promise. If you're up for a job, I'll talk with Doji. Maybe he'll reconsider."

And just like that, she was gone.

The boys shoved Hikaru forward, pushing her down the hallway.

"Ow – watch it!" she growled, clenching her fists and thrashing against their firm hold.

After what seemed like ages of wrestling and screaming, they pulled both of her hands behind her back and pushed her face-first up against the wall.

There was no room for struggle now.

The sound of turning locks echoed in the air, and the rusty door slid open with a loud _screeeeech._

Before Hikaru could even think, they grabbed her and flung her into the dark little room. She gasped as she landed hard on her hands and knees. Whipping around, she leaped to her feet and sprang forward – ignoring the pain in her knees, which were sure to have nasty bruises before long. She crashed into the metal door as they pulled it closed.

"You can't keep me in here forever!" she yowled out, banging on the door.

The only response were clicks as they locked it back securely.

Hikaru continued to beat on the door, filling the room with a deep echo. "Let me out! You'll regret this!" But she had no way to get revenge, no way to get out now. She smacked the metal harder, her hands throbbing with pain.

"It's no use."

Hikaru froze when she heard an extremely soft, sweet voice. Turning, she saw a girl huddled in the corner, her silky midnight blue hair falling into her eyes. From what Hikaru could see, the girl wore a red jacket similar to her own, with a black shirt underneath. Her shorts were black, and a pure white belt held all of her beyblading equipment. Hikaru took a tentative step forward.

_Another prisoner? _

"What's your name?" Hikaru asked, her voice hoarse from her screaming and crying.

The girl looked up, brushing her bangs to the left. Her milky blue eyes were wide, frightened and sad. Dull, even, as if all happiness she'd once had had been drained. It made Hikaru wonder how long she'd been in there.

She stood up and hesitantly extended a hand. "Alice. Alice Hara."

Hikaru ignored the pain of the handshake, a smile pasted on her face. "I'm Hikaru Hasama. It's nice to meet you."

**Credits.**

** The first OC (name has not yet been revealed) belongs to primed-pandemonium. **

** Alice Hara belongs to Destened-Star-Girl (I think there was a username change to GONE FOR EVA)**

**Soooo short. But I hope you liked it anyway. This is the last time I'll update till this weekend, unless someone knows how to update from mobile devices. I dunno if it's possible.**

**..::Review Replies::..**

**MaziMe: Awww, I feel so loved! Thanks for reviewing! And don't worry; Kyoya **_**might **_**become nicer. ^^**

**Thelittlethingsthatmakeyoust rong: Hah! Thanks for reviewing! And why don't you use that account anymore?**

**Fallenbey: Thank you! And I like that profile pic. **

**Nellabean: Aww, you're so nice! I really do think I have improved, and I'm glad you're enjoying it! As I said in the beginning author's note, I'm gonna try to finish this out as soon as possible, just in case I do something else stupid to get myself in trouble. XD**

**Review? Thanks! **

**No flames please.**

**(:Mizune**


	5. Chapter 4: All those memories

**Thanks for coming back to continue this story! You guys are Soooo amazing!**

**What's written in italics are flashbacks. Just a heads up, in case you can't tell. **

**If you reviewed, I will respond to you at the bottom of the chapter. **

**Other than that, I've got nothing to say. So enjoy Chapter Four.**

Chapter Four: All those memories…

Faint light shone through the barred up window on the metal cell door. Hikaru's eyes had adjusted pretty well to the dim light, though the way the sound of breathing echoed off the walls was just impossible to get used to.

Alice sat back down in the corner, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. "So why are you here, Hikaru Hasama?" she asked in a quiet, nervous voice, meeting Hikaru's gaze curiously.

_Surely I can trust her?_ Hikaru thought as she knelt down in front of her. She looked into Alice's soft blue eyes. They shared a moment of silence, as if a million words passed between them, though neither had said a thing. It was a silent bond of friendship that would never be broken.

_This girl, _Hikaru realized, _would be an excellent friend._ A shy smile formed on Alice's lips as if she were thinking the same thing about Hikaru.

Hikaru answered her question softly. "One of my friends…er, he tricked me. And now, I'm stuck here." Her eyes flickered from the haunting memory. She had never expected to see Kyoya change so much. For a short amount of time, he hadn't even seemed like himself, like he had a second, darker half that took over. She would never forget that insane look in his eyes, the maniacal laughter, the satisfied smile on his face when Ginga was whisked into the air and thrown into Wolf Canyon...

Alice's friendly voice snapped her out of those chilling memories. "This friend…does he have a name?"

"Kyoya Tategami." _Such a cute name. _

The dark haired girl leaned closer for a few moments, squinting, before leaning back with a big, toothy grin on her face. "Are you _blushing_?"

"What?!" Hikaru was suddenly aware of the heat that had been rising to her cheeks. Her heart was racing. _Busted._

"I take it Kyoya is more than a friend," Alice teased. She already seemed a lot less shy than she had been a few minutes before.

"_Was _more than a friend," Hikaru whispered, avoiding Alice's gaze.

"Why? What happened?"

"It's a long story," Hikaru mumbled with a sigh. She knew Alice probably didn't care about what happened in the past with Hikaru and Kyoya. And she didn't want to burden the girl with all the information of her failed relationship.

After all, Hikaru had only just met her.

But Alice seemed more excited than ever. Maybe it was simply that she was enjoying the company. "Well, we've got time!" she exclaimed, amusement lighting her eyes.

"If you really want to know…" Even though she was grateful for someone to talk to, she found it difficult. But it wasn't long before she was spilling stories of all the fond memories she'd had with Kyoya. Like when she first fell for him.

_With a little _clink_, Aquario landed at Hikaru's feet. Her eyes widened, and she took a step back in surprise, mouth agape. It took her a moment to find her voice. "I – I lost?" She met the other blader's sky blue gaze._

"_Humph." He snorted. "Battling with you was…actually enjoyable. You were somewhat of a challenge." The corner of his lip curved up in a smirk as he retrieved his bey in an outstretched hand._

"_R – really?" Hikaru asked in disbelief, bending over to pick up Aquario. His slight praise made her belly flutter. Despite her losing the big survival battle, she felt all jittery and excited around _him_._

"_Yea." He took a few steps to close the gap between them. Startled by his advance on her, she took a step backward, stumbling over roots into a tree. He put his hands against the trunk on either side of her head so she couldn't escape. "You really are quite the determined blader," he murmured, his eyes soft as he leaned closer. His nose brushed against her skin as his lips moved against her neck, gently._

"_Kyoya…?" Hikaru's hands shook as she pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_He smiled at her. "You're cute when you're angry."_

_She felt her face heat up. Since when did he just toss out compliments like that?_

"_So…" Kyoya sounded awkward, as if he weren't sure how to say the next words. "Is there, er, anything between you and Hyoma?"_

_Hikaru blushed even more. "Where are you going with this?"_

_Kyoya shrugged carelessly. "I just thought maybe you could give me a chance."_

"_Well, I –" _

"_Please…"He pressed his lips against hers for only a moment before she pushed him away again._

"_There are cameras here, stupid," she snapped, suddenly remembering that they were still at the Survival battle, where hidden cameras were in every tree to be sure no bladers were cheating. Hikaru pushed past him, butting his shoulder with hers. "Maybe I will, though." She glanced back at him with a quick wink before vanishing into the trees. _

"And that's how it all began," Hikaru told Alice, her heart fluttering when she thought back to such an amazing time, the event that changed her life forever.

"That's so sweet!" Alice squealed. "So you gave him a chance? How'd that go?"

Hikaru smiled. She was surprised that Alice was so interested. And even though Alice had a small voice, even though she had that shy air about her, Alice definitely seemed intrigued in Hikaru's life. Hikaru felt more like she was at a sleepover rather than in a cold, dark cell.

"It went fine. Uh, we actually met up at the B-Pit after that, and…" Hikaru's voice trailed off when she noticed Alice's puzzled expression. "The B-Pit is where we go to have our beys repaired by Madoka. She's an _ah-mazing_ beyblade mechanic. You'll have to visit her sometime."

Alice lowered her gaze, shaking her head.

Hikaru knew what Alice was thinking. There was no telling how long that shy, dark-haired girl had been in that cell, and Alice clearly didn't think they would get out anytime soon.

"Don't worry," Hikaru said, putting a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Ah, it's okay," Alice assured her, sensing the apology in Hikaru's voice. "Just, um…my first, er, cellmate – if you will – was taken a few days ago. I'm still a little shaken."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I'll tell you my story after you tell me yours."

"Right." Hikaru smiled, partially upset with herself for remembering her boyfriend – _ex_-boyfriend, now – even after all he did. "Well, we met at the B-Pit not long after the survival battle."

"_Hey, Madoka?" Hikaru called out, heading straight for the brown haired girl enthusiastically watching Kenta battle Osamu._

_She turned to meet Hikaru's violet gaze. "Hi, Hikaru!" Madoka grinning, then glanced at the bey in Hikaru's hand. "You need me to repair Aquario?"_

"_Yes, please." Hikaru handed her beyblade to Madoka. "I have a competition tonight, and I need it back by then."_

"_I'll get to work on it right away, then!" Madoka replied._

_Hikaru nodded, murmured, "Thanks," and turned to head back toward the door. She would've stayed longer, but she wanted to get a little rest before the battles. Lost in thought, thinking about how she would definitely win and get more recognition as a blader, she didn't realize that she was at the door. Even worse, instead of walking into the door, she walked right into the person _opening _it._

_And as weird as it was, the first thing she noticed what the attractive scent that she'd caught a whiff of only once before._

_When he approached her at the survival battle._

_When he asked her to give him a chance._

"_Hikaru!" His voice made her heart soar._

_She couldn't look into his eyes. She was only grateful that no one else seemed to notice her walking into Kyoya. It would've been embarrassing._

"_Wait for me?" he asked, taking a step back._

_Hikaru kept her head angled toward the ground, fighting the urge to look up into his captivating blue eyes._

"_Just…wait outside, okay?" His voice was hopeful. "I'll only be a minute. Please?"_

_Big mistake. _Please? _When she heard the word, her head snapped up and she met his gaze with wide, shocked eyes. Please? Since when did he say _that,_ unless he meant it sarcastically?_

"_Umm….err…yea," Hikaru said, shuffling past him and out the door. She walked to the edge of the store and leaned up against the wall, crossing her arms. Why did she feel so awkward around him now? She didn't have any time to think about it because he came out of the B-Pit in that moment and headed over to her, hands shoved deep into his pockets._

"_Thanks for waiting. I was afraid you wouldn't." He stopped in front of her. "Have you thought about it? Will you give me a chance?"_

_Hikaru stared into his eyes, unable to speak. She may have just found her weak spot._

_Kyoya leaned closer, so….much…closer. "Is that a yes?" he murmured against her lips._

_She couldn't control herself any longer. Hikaru leaned forward – what, like a millimeter? – before her lips met his. And the rest…_

"….well, it was obvious I'd give him a chance," Hikaru said. "We certainly made a good couple. But we had our arguments. And I'd rather not talk about that."

"Hmm…." Alice paused, taking in everything Hikaru had told her. "So what happened that made him betray you?"

Hikaru took in a deep breath and launched into the story. How Kyoya vanished without even telling her, how he had seen her briefly kissing his opponent, and how he had shown up that day and kidnapped her. Hikaru told Alice about that night with Kyoya, the day they traveled to Wolf Canyon, and how his personality unexpectedly changed.

"And in all the wind, Ginga – that's his opponent's name – fell over into Wolf Canyon," Hikaru finished, her voice cracking with pain. "He's surely dead."

"Ginga!?" Alice half-wailed, half gasped his name. "Ginga Hagane?"

"Yes." Hikaru tilted her head to one side. "You knew him?"

Alice had tears streaming down her face, and Hikaru pulled her into a comforting hug. "He was my childhood friend!" Alice sobbed.

"Why don't you tell me about how you know him?" Hikaru asked desperately, feeling terrible that she'd made Alice cry. "Were you close to him?"

"Yes; he and Hyoma were good friends of mine back in Koma Village. We grew up together." Alice pulled away and wiped away her tears. "Are you sure?"

Hikaru gave her a puzzled look.

"That he's…" Alice choked on the next word, barely getting it out in a whisper. "…dead?"

"I…I don't know," Hikaru admitted. Her gaze drifted to the ground. "He fell into Wolf Canyon. He probably is."

Alice whimpered. "He was the strongest blader I knew!" Another waterfall of tears cascaded from her red, puffy eyes.

Hikaru nodded. "He was quite the strong blader, but Kyoya…he just never got over the fact that Ginga was the first to beat him after becoming leader of the Face-Hunters."

Alice blinked slowly, looking away.

"So what about you?" Hikaru asked, desperate to change the subject. "Why are you in here?"

"I'm not even sure." Alice sighed. "I was in one of those big competitions, and I made it to the final round…"

**Credits**

** Alice Hara belongs to Destened-Star-Girl (GONE FOR EVA, is the new username, I believe.)**

**Okay, Alice's story will be in the next chapter, so it will be a fairly short chapter. There's a lot of awesome stuff coming up, so keep reading!**

**Also, I didn't proofread; I just did a quick once-over with Spellcheck, so if there are any errors, don't hesitate to point them out so I can fix them!**

**..::Review Replies::..**

**MaziMe****: Thanks for the input. I just found out how to do it, and will be typing up as many chapters as I can so I can post a little bit during the week. And yes, that's exactly how Alice is! **

**Phantom-san:**** Thank you, and I'm really not surprised. I was gone for so long, I'm actually amazed some of you guys are coming back! (: **

**Manakete-girl****: Ah, yea. Tablets and similar devices can be irritating. My iPod drives me crazy. XD I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope you'll like the way I used Holyn!**

**FreakyPokeGirl1****: And thank you very much for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**

**Zineb1996****: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it, and I hope you're pleased with this chapter as well!**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.****: Thanks to you, too, for reviewing! I'm glad I can write again too! It's so enjoyable! (: I will continue writing, and I hope that you'll continue to enjoy it.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**(:Mizune**


	6. Chapter 5: Alice's Imprisonment

**Here's yet another chapter; I do hope you enjoy it. **

**It's fairly short; Not meant to be a filler, but it kinda seems like it. Sorry about that.**

Chapter Five: Alice's Imprisonment

"_I was in one of those big competitions and I made it to the final round…"_

_..._

"_Go, Virgo! Show 'im what we got!" Her normally soft voice erupted louder than anyone would've ever thought possible, echoing in the air as she watched her bey circle around the stadium before speeding toward its opponent._

"_I won't let you push me around anymore!" her opponent, a tall boy with short black hair and green eyes, shouted. "Leopard! End it! Freeze claw!" The spirit within his bey, a beautifully speckled leopard, erupted from the beyblade in a flurry of fog and shards of ice. As the bey charged for her Virgo, the fusion wheel glazed over with ice, leaving a trail of it from behind. And, before she could dodge, Frostbite Leopard crashed into Virgo and sent it flying to her feet._

"_Unbelievable! Ray Kiokatsu took the victory from Alice Hara when she had it right within her reach! Impressive!" The Blader DJ commented, and the crowd roared excitedly, a few chanting Ray's name and a few booing at his win._

"_Hey! You!"_

_Alice didn't take offense that Ray didn't call her by her name. She looked over her shoulder in his direction after picking up Virgo and glancing over it to check for any major damage._

"_You did really good! You're a strong blader," he complemented, a big smile gracing his features._

"_Err…thanks." Alice blushed and ducked her head. She wasn't used to talking to people she didn't know; maybe it was that so many bad things seemed to happen when a person trusted a stranger._

_As they left the stadium, Alice was heading home alone. But the sound of footsteps behind her made her stop and turn around. It was Ray, running to catch up with her. He stopped at her side._

"_You were a great opponent," he said awkwardly, trying his hardest to start a conversation._

"_So you've mentioned…" Alice murmured quietly. She felt awkward around him, so she decided to turn down a random street and hope he went a different way. But he started talking before she could make her getaway._

"_You should come with me." He paused then, and Alice was alarmed at the invitation. She snapped her head in his direction in a flurry of emotions: fear, shock, anticipation,...the list went on. Was he planning something?_

"_Excuse me?" she said, one eyebrow raised._

"_I want to offer you a job among the best of bladers. Come with me; I'll let you meet some of them!" He sounded ecstatic._

"_Er, I really should be getting back home to Mother…" she lied nervously, trying to turn away._

_Ray snatched her wrist and pulled her back, his eyes gleaming mysteriously. "I insist."_

_..._

"Now I understand what 'curiosity killed the cat' means. I was a little curious - even though I had a weird feeling - so I followed without a fight. And after that weird guy with the orange juice –"

"Doji," Hikaru said through her smile.

"Doji," Alice corrected herself. "After he offered me a job here and tried to bribe me, I turned him down. I mean, who would come to a dark castle and accept a job? Seriously?" She shook her head in fake pity as Hikaru laughed.

"An idiot?" the blue haired girl suggested, laughing.

"You're calling Kyoya an idiot?" Alice tipped her head to one side, hoping she would say 'yes' and get over him.

But she didn't. Hikaru avoided the subject completely. "Didn't you say you had a cellmate?"

Alice gave a brief nod. "Yea. Her name was Ruby Chickawa. She was really nice and funny. She always gave me hope, because it's nice to have company when you're trapped in a place like this. I enjoyed having her here with me." The dark haired girl's eyes seemed glazed over for a moment in thought.

"You know what, Alice?" Hikaru stood up, crossed her arms, and turned to look at the door.

Alice snapped out of her memories and glanced over to her new friend."Hm?"

"We're gonna get out of here. Soon."

"How?" Alice's eyes widened.

Hikaru turned to her with mischief in her eyes and a confident smile stretching from ear to ear. "We're gonna blow that door to pieces."

**Credits**

** Alice Hara belongs to Destened-Star-Girl/GONE FOR EVA**

** Ray Kiokatsu belongs to Egyptian tiger not really**

** Ruby Chikawa belongs to Red BloodRiver**

**...**

**Please note: If I mention your OC as a former cellmate like I did with Ruby, do not jump to conclusions. I'm not going to kill your OCs. It's all a part of my master plan! *evil laugh***

**Also, I totally half-***ed this chapter. I just feel weird writing with OCs. I'm always afraid I'm going to make them something that the owner hates. D:**

**Thanks for reading. And reviewing. You guys are so amazing, you really have **_**no**_** idea!**

**(:Mizune**

**.::Review Replies::.**

**MaziMe: Thank you very much for pointing out those errors for me! I have fixed them(: And it's fine about the late review; I'm sorry about your laptop! I guess it's fixed now, though? I'm glad you like reading this, and even though Alice's story is fairly short, I hope you enjoyed it.(:**


	7. Chapter 6: A New Friend

**Nothing important for me to say. So just enjoy this chapter!**

**EDIT: June 18, 2013-Thanks to HacamaSkyWalker for pointing out an error in this chapter. It's much appreciated! If you see any errors, please tell me! I don't care how old the story is; I just want it to be perfection! (In the grammatical sense. XD)**

Chapter Six: A new friend...

Rocks crunched beneath her black heeled boots as she walked confidently along the rocky ground. Her arms were crossed, her sapphire eyes narrowed. A hot breeze blew from the North, ruffling her long black hair. She was tired and thirsty, but did her best not to show it. Even though the sun was just coming up after a long night, it was still unbearably hot and dry.

She covered the area in long strides, her silver dragon pendant bouncing against her chest, it's amethyst eyes glittering in the early morning sun. The heavy pawsteps of the wolf beside her were swift and steady, and she heard the dull clank of the silver chain around his neck.

The girl kept a careful lookout for anything suspicious. She was sure to check behind every rock and in every shrub in case something unexpected was lurking in the shadows. Everything was quiet and peaceful. She halted and rolled her eyes. "I guess we're going home, then?" she said to herself. But then she heard a low, fierce snarl. She turned to look down at the husky wolf to her right. "Hisoka?" she murmured. "Is everything all right?"

The wolf had his sharp white fangs bared, and his muscles rippled beneath his bright golden fur as he crouched and took a few steps closer to the gorge.

She was alarmed. "Careful, Hisoka! You don't want to - huh?" She broke off at the sound of a faint groan. Rocks tumbled down the step cliffside, echoing in the gorge. She got down on her hands and knees next to her wolf and peered over the edge to see just what Hisoka was growling at.

"Oh my!" She gasped, jerking back in surprise. Her eyes were wide, and for a moment, she wasn't sure what to do. But then she leaned over the edge of the gorge again and extended her arm, reaching for his gloved hand. "Take my hand; I'll help you!"

She placed her hand over his, grabbing his wrist firmly. Her muscles strained as she leaned back to pull him up to safety. Hisoka kept his muzzle over the edge, jaws parted, as he waited. The girl grabbed his other wrist with her free hand, smiling a little as his grip tightened. She heard him grunting with the effort if trying to climb, rocks tumbling to the bottom of the gorge as he scrabbled desperately. When he was close enough, Hisoka grabbed the boy's blue half-jacket in his jaws and helped her haul him up over the edge.

The boy collapsed on his belly in exhaustion. Hisoka took a step back and sat down, tilting his head to one side in bewilderment. The girl rubbed her hands on her legs, smearing her skin with blood. She took a moment to look the boy over. His clothes were ragged and stained with dirt. His hands were raw and bleeding, and a pool of blood strained the front of his shirt. His tall red hair was a mess and his golden eyes were dull.

"Thanks for...helping me," he rasped, his voice scratchy from dehydration.

The girl was concerned for his well-being. How long could he have been like that? "What the heck happened to you?" She asked, reaching out and running a finger along his cheek to wipe away the dirt.

He coughed, and she put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. He struggled to sit up before he mumbled, "A...a battle..." His eyelids began to drop and he could barely hold his head up.

She could tell he was getting very weak, very fast. He didn't have long now. She scooted over to him and put one arm around his waist. Then, she stood up quickly, causing him to gasp at the sudden strain. He put his arm over her shoulders and leaned against her.

"Where do you live?" she asked urgently, taking a step forward. He stumbled beside her, his legs weak.

"Metal Bey City," he groaned out. His voice was so slurred with exhaustion, she could barely understand him. "Find the...find the...the B-Pit."

"What's your name?" she asked as she began to move forward, Hisoka at her side.

"Ginga..." he moaned. "Ginga Hagane."

His body went limp and he gave her no help as she continued to walk swiftly, his feet dragging along behind him. It slowed her down, but she kept going, well aware that only she stood between life and death for him.

"Hold on, Ginga," she whispered. "I'll get you there in time. You'll be fine." She situated her grip on him. "I'm Stephanie."

She continued to push on, and she thought she heard him murmur, "Thank you...Stephanie."

**Credits.** **Stephanie Starlette Doci belongs to Duelist of the Stars.**

**Okay...I never intended to kill Ginga in that battle! I just thought it would set up for a sequel. It worked, yes? :3**

**Sorry if the formatting is weird; I typed this whole thing on my iPod. (I can finally upload on mobile device! Yay!**

**.::Review Replies::.**

**MaziMe: Aww, that's no fun. I hope you get it fixed soon!(: Orange juice/ orange wine; same difference :P Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Zineb1196: Sorry I didn't reply last chapter; I completely missed the review! Thanks soooo much for reading!**

**(:Mizune**


	8. Chapter 7: Look Inside Your Heart!

**Be warned: ROMANCE IS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Yay!:P**

Chapter Seven: Look Inside Your Heart

_His blazing eyes pierced through the darkness to meet her gaze. She recognized those sky blue eyes. She recognized the soft touch of his hand as he ran along the length of her smooth leg. And she recognized his husky voice as he murmured her name, his lips close to hers._

_She wanted to say something, to tell him to back off, to run away and never look back. But as he put one hand on her hip, something fluttered in her belly. She wanted it to go away. She didn't want to feel anything. With his other hand, he gently touched her cheek and ran his fingers through her ice-blue hair. Then, with both hands, he held her face so she couldn't turn away and leaned in to kiss her._

_Without realizing it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as she could. She trembled, which only caused him to let out a faint, playful growl. Then, he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes._

_"I wish you'd leave me alone," she said, narrowing her eyes and pushing him away. But she couldn't deny that his kiss left her breathless._

_"Why? Don't you love me, Hikaru?" He whispered._

_She found herself unable to answer the question. He pulled her closer so her face was buried in his chest, and he ran his fingers through her icy blue hair. She thought about that, wrapping her arms around him in a hug._

_The answer was obvious._

_"Oh, Kyoya," she murmured, her voice muffled as she spoke into his shirt. "Of course I still love you."_

Hikaru sat bolt upright with a gasp. She had a terrible ache in her heart, so bad it almost made her feel sick. The dream reminded her of so many good times she and Kyoya had had together. She wanted to get that dream out of her head because, the truth was, she still loved Kyoya, no matter how hard she tried to force herself not to.

~.~.~

_"You miss me don't you?" She reached up to gently touch his face, her violet eyes sad._  
><em>He blinked, his blue gaze soft and full of emotion. He tried to ignore the pain in his heart long enough for him to choke out a few words. "Well, I..." What could he say? Nothing would make him feel better about what he'd done.<em>

_So he pressed his lips against hers in a fierce kiss. She gasped in surprise but continued to move her mouth with his, her fingers tangling in his hair as she pressed him closer to her. He held her face with his hands, his chest pressed against hers, stumbling over her feet as he tried to get as close to her as he possibly could. He felt her smile as he pushed her back into a wall. Grabbing her jacket he began to slide it off..._

_She broke the kiss and pushed him back. Her eyes were wild with excitement, and she pointed an accusing finger at him. "I knew it! I knew you still loved me!"_

Kyoya opened his eyes. He sat up, pushing the comfy sheets off his body and slipping out of bed. He padded slowly over to the window and looked out at the sky as the sun peeked over the horizon.

"I'm sorry Hikaru." He shook his head. "I...just can't think of you that way anymore."

**.::Review Replies::.**

**Kingdom's Oathkeeper: Even though I wrote this long before your review, I have brought Kyoya back!(: However he didn't have a large part, he will certainly have a big role later. Thank you very much for all your praise and I'm glad you enjoy this!**

**MaziMe: Here's that update(: And I'm glad you like the wolf; I enjoy writing with animals, so... XD**

**FreakyPokeGirl1: Thanks! You'll find out what happens with Ginga soon enough, and thanks again!**

**Care to drop a review? Thanks for reading!**

**(:Mizune**


	9. Chapter 8: Special Delivery

**_Hey! I would've updated sooner, but grades are coming out soon, so I've been working on all this school stuff. So far, 92 in Calculus and 100 in Creative Writing! Let's hope my other grades are high enough so my parents won't take my account again. That would suck._**

Chapter Eight: Special Delivery

Luckily no one questioned her about why she was carrying a badly injured boy, but many people stopped and stared. She had no idea where she was going, and she was beginning to get tired. But just as she felt like falling down and giving up herself, she saw a big sign over a little store that read, "B-Pit."

"That's it!" she gasped, going a little shrug to situate Ginga on her back. His head rested on her shoulder; his arms draped weakly around her neck.

Stephanie lashed out at the door with her foot, kicking it open so hard that it crashed into the wall and must've left a dent. Everyone in the B-Pit turned to stare, their eyes widening when they took in the sight. She walked right in, heading for the counter, with Hisoka at her heels. She had no idea where to go, but this was where Ginga had told her help would be, so surely someone who worked there knew him.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, she heard a sweet, concerned voice shout, "Ginga!"

Stephanie turned to see a girl with short, light brown hair hurrying over to her, followed by a little kid and a weird (burly?) man.

"It's Ginga; what happened?" the kid asked in a cute voice, his brown eyes wide.

"He needs help; where can I take him?" Stephanie completely ignored his question, meeting the aqua gaze of the brown haired girl. She at least seemed like the most responsible of the group.

"Downstairs, I can take a look at him there." The girl glanced over at the other two people. "Kenta, Benkei. I need you to find the bandages and..."

Stephanie looked around at the other people in the shop, beyblading half-heartedly, their attention mostly focused on her and Ginga. Then, the girl rested a small hand on her shoulder to get her attention before leading Stephanie to the winding stairwell that led to the basement.

"Put him on the couch," the friendly girl instructed, then murmured, "Oh, Ginga. What did you get yourself into this time?"

"This time?" Stephanie turned to look at her after gently laying Ginga on the couch. "Does this happen often?"

"No." She shook her head, her hands getting to work with a damp cloth to wash the blood off his skin. "But he's such an enthusiastic blader; it's no surprise that he'd get himself into this much trouble. But Ginga's usually so careful." Stephanie thought she saw the girl's eyes flash with a some emotion other than just concern as she ran her fingers through his tall mess of hair.

"I never would've found him if it hadn't been for Hisoka here." Stephanie crouched beside her wolf, ruffling the onyx fur that draped over his head and hung in his sapphire blue eyes.

"Where did you find him?"

"In Wolf Canyon," Stephanie said quickly, then stood up and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just help me see where he's bleeding." She rolled up his blood covered shirt, revealing a gash on his belly - not too deep, but definitely bad enough to make someone weak from blood loss very quickly. "Now what do you mean, you found him in Wolf Canyon?"

"He was climbing out of the canyon," Stephanie told her, helping the girl gently take off Ginga's jacket and shirt.

"Like this?" She glanced at Stephanie, and Stephanie nodded. "I have to be honest, I didn't think he was that strong."

"Madoka! I got the bandages!" The little green-haired kid bounded noisily down the stairs.

She took them from him, saying, "Thanks, now please go back upstairs. You don't need to see Ginga like this."

"But-"

"Please, go." Madoka turned back to Ginga, beginning to carefully wind the bandages around Ginga's body.

"I really should go, too," Stephanie said, turning around.

Madoka turned away from Ginga for a moment. "Please, don't. Surely you can stay a little longer?" Her eyes travelled down to Stephanie's legs. "You have blood..."

Stephanie glanced down, then remembered wiping her blood-covered hands on her legs. "Oh, it's nothing." She took the wet cloth from Madoka and started to scrub the stains from her skin.

"What's your name?" Madoka asked.

"Stephanie," she replied. "I really need to go. I have somewhere to be. Come, Hisoka." The wolf stood up, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, and padded over to the stairs. "I hope Ginga gets better. Really, I do." That said, she bounded up the stairs, leaving Madoka to finish tending to Ginga's wounds.

**_Credits._**

**_Stephanie Starlette Doci belongs to _****_Duelist of the Stars._**

**_.::Review Replies::._**

**_Zineb1996_****_: Thank you so much! And you'll see more of Kyoya! Promise ;)_**

**_Kingdom's Oathkeeper:_****_ Thanks for the praise! It really means a lot! I've always wanted to be an author/journalist, so I find this good practice! (: I'll be switching back and forth to several different characters now, so you'll get insight on what's going on with Ginga, Hikaru, and yes, eventually Kyoya.(:_**

**_MaziMe_****_: I actually think there's an official term for Kyoya and Hikaru called KyoKaru. :P Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_KyoyaHikaru_****_: Thanks! I love them as a couple, too! They're perfect!_**

**_A.B.D.Y.Z_****_: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like this, and I shall, of course, continue to write! XD_**

**_FreakyPokeGirl1_****_: Thanks so much! (:_**

**_I love the reviews, guys, they really make my day! Thanks so much for reading!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	10. Chapter 9: Yet Another Escape Attempt

_**I did not want to make you wait this long! So I'm sorry; I'll try to update quickly over this weekend! (:**_

_**Oh, and if you like Vocaloid, then go read my other fics, m'kay? (:**_

_**Enjoy Chapter Nine: [Yet Another] Escape Attempt.**_

Hikaru buried her face in her hands and groaned. She was still shaken from her dream about Kyoya. Even though it was true that her heart yearned for him, she knew that everything had only been fake, or at least, that's what she thought. She definitely wanted to get things cleared up. That would happen soon.

"Hikaru? Is everything all right?" Alice's voice was soft and slurred from sleep.

"I'm fine," Hikaru lied, turning to meet Alice's gaze. She got to her feet and padded over to the other blader, her hand poised to grab her bet launcher. "I think it's time."

Alice's milky blue eyes widened. "Now?" she asked in surprise. She swallowed, blinking several times when Hikaru nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Hikaru had her beyblade launcher in one hand a d Aquario in the other. She glanced up from what she was doing, her smile getting bigger when she clicked Aquario into the launcher.

"If we fail, they'll take our beys for sure," Alice murmured, unconvinced, but she stood up and walked over to Hikaru's side.

"We won't fail," Hikaru told her confidently, waiting patiently for the shy girl to get her bey ready. "Besides, I don't understand why they wouldn't take our beys anyway."

Alice sighed, holding her bey launcher out in front of her. "Three..." she said softly, clearly filled with fear and uncertainty.

"Two." Hikaru narrowed her eyes, her gaze fixed on the strong metal door.

"One."

"Let it rip!"

Hikaru pulled the rip cord, her eyes flashing with excitement Aquario touched the ground at the same time Alice's Virgo did, and both beys began to rotate at an unbelievable speed. She savored the rush of the wind, her hair flopping wildly. The wind whistled in her ears as she called out an order to her bey.

"Aquario, go now!"

"Follow it, Virgo!"

The beys tilted forward and headed toward the door, leaving deep gauges in the floor from the performance tips.

"Aquario! Infinite Assault!" It's spread into several illusion beys, speeding toward the metal door with the high wave of water rising up behind them.

"Go Virgo!" Alice's bey charged at Aquario's side.

The beyblades crashed into the door, instantaneously flooding the room in a thick cloud of smoke. Hikaru shielded her face with her arm, surprised by the force of the bey.. She squinted, trying to see the metal door through the smoke. Two big dents were left, a huge accomplishment for such small beyblades.

Alice met her gaze excitedly, but Hikaru knew they couldn't celebrate yet. After all, Aquario was barely keeping its balance, and Virgo was very weak as well.

"Again!" Hikaru shouted, holding her hand out in front of her and clenching it into a tight fist. "Aquario!"

"Virgo!" Alice called out to her bey, following Hikaru's lead.

Once again, the beys clashed fiercely into the cell door, a deep echo filling the room. Both girls covered their ears and squeezed their eyes shut.

"That had to have done it," Alice said, squinting at Hikaru through the smile.

But the door still stood.

"Ugh! No way!" Hikaru gritted her teeth. "Just one more time, Aquario!"

"Go again, Virgo!"

Spinning quickly, the beyblades struck the door once more. The force was strong enough to send Hikaru and Alice back into the wall. The whole room shook again, followed by dreadful echo and crash

The smoke cleared relatively quickly, flooding the once-dark room with a brighter light.

"We did it!" Alice spoke first, racing toward the gaping hole in the wall. "I can't believe it!"

Hikaru smiled, the momentary happiness fading when she saw Aquario broken into pieces beside a smashed Virgo. "Well, that's a way to destroy a beyblade." She bent to pick up the crushed bey and turned to Alice, expecting to see the shy girl distraught by the damage to Virgo.

But Alice shrugged as she took the battered bey in her hand. "Now would be a good time to visit that friend of yours. Madoka, is it?"

"We'll have to get out of here first," the ice-blue haired blader replied, tentatively stepping around the smashed door. "We need to go now, before any guards come to stop us."

"Good point."

Both girls padded cautiously around the mess and into the dimly lot hallway. Hikaru turned to the right.

"This is the way I came from," she said, taking a step forward.

Alice grabbed Hikaru's wrist. "Then that's the way they'll expect you to go. Let's go this way."

Hikaru shook her head. "What if it's a dead end?"

"Dead end or not, it still makes more sense to go this way."

"No, it doesn't-"

"Could you girls quit bickering and get me out of here?" A voice echoed from the next cell; from the sound of it, an anxious boy.

"We don't have time. Come on, Alice." Hikaru started to head down the hallway, but Alice held her back again.

"We should let him out," Alice insisted, her milky blue eyes boring into Hikaru's violet gaze. She lowered her voice. "If we run into any Dark Nebula guards, our beys certainly aren't strong enough to endure a battle. We may need him."

Hikaru narrowed her stormy violet eyes. She had to admit that this shy, dark haired girl had a point. She continued to look at Alice but raised her voice so that the boy could hear her. "What's your name?"

"Shuske Masamori. I would say it's nice to meet you, but I can't because, well, you know." There were two raps on the metal door as he tapped his knuckles against it.

"Yea, yea." Hikaru rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see. "How are we supposed to get him out of there?" she whispered. "We can't blast down the door."

Alice turned to scan the door, her gaze resting on the lock. "See? It doesn't even need a key. "She nodded at the rusty old bolts.

"Really? Why don't you try to open it," Hikaru retorted, sarcasm edging her voice. She crossed her arms.

"Okay. "Alice shrugged, reaching out to grab the top lock. She started to slide it to the right, clearly surprised when it didn't budge. With wide eyes, she looked at Hikaru. "Oh."

"See? They're so rusty, it'll take a miracle to get them open."

"What's taking so long?" Shuske sounded impatient.

"We're working on it," Hikaru snapped back, grasping one bolt with both hands and pulling it right with all her might. Slowly, it started to move with a loud _creeeeeeak_. "One bolt down," she muttered as it clicked.

"Two more to go." Alice took the next one, pulling it as hard as she could as Hikaru has done, gasping with relief when it gave a little click.

"Alice..." Hikaru stopped the girl before she could take the third and final bolt. "Do you hear that?"

The two slowed their breathing, listening hard. Sure enough, somewhere in the halls, was the echo of slow footsteps. It was impossible to tell which direction they were coming from.

"Hurry!" Hikaru hissed, snatching the bolt and turning it, ignoring how badly it hurt her hands. She could feel blisters forming as she gasped, "How the hell did those other boys do it so easily?"

At last, the bolts were turned. Now, they just had to slide the door open.

"Shuske! Help us!" Hikaru ordered, pulling at the door as hard as she could. And even though all three bladers were gasping and grunting with the effort, the door wasn't budging. And the footsteps were getting closer and closer.

**_Credits.  
>Alice Hara belongs to Destened-star-girl (I kinda don't feel like I'm portraying her right: )  
>Shuske Masamori belongs to Arttailfox021<em>**

**_I hate it. D:_**

**_Anyway, introducing the next OC! And who's coming towards them? Is it Doji? Could it be Ryuga? Maybe it's Kyoya himself._**

**_Read on! Thanks so much for reading, guys! It means a lot!_**

**_.:::Review Replies:::._**

**_MaziMe_****_: Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it, and hope you enjoyed this chapter! (:_**

**_Kingdom's Oathkeeper:_****_ Le gasp! How did you know?! I love blueberries! :D Thank you very much! And I leave chapters with endings like this for the cliffhangers. Muahahah!_**

**_Zineb1996_****_: Thanks again!(:_**

**_Destened-star-girl_****_: Yay! Glad you're back to read!(: And aww:/ I'm sorry it got hacked. And I was glad to give Alice a good part. She's so perfect to be Hikaru's friend. ^^_**

**_A.B.D.Y.Z: _****_Madoka and Ginga are totally perfect; I support them, too. *hint, hint*_**

**_FreakyPokeGirl1_****_: Hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	11. Chapter 10: Or New Foe?

_**I'm soooo happy, guys! No school tomorrow, no grades less than a 90, AND my dad's letting me go to a dance with this really awesome otaku guy! So to celebrate, I shall be posting this chapter earlier than I intended.^^**_

_**Chapter Ten: ...Or New Foe?**_

"What did you just say? "

"Was I speaking French?" she retorted, narrowing her piercing sapphire eyes. "You heard me. I said Ginga Hagane is alive."

He snatched a chair in one hand, effortlessly flinging it through the air. However, Stephanie saw it coming and ducked just as the chair flew over her head. It crashed loudly to the ground behind her, and a fierce throaty snarl erupted from Hisoka's throat when he realized the threat this boy was to Stephanie.

But Stephanie stayed calm and collected, raising an eyebrow at the white haired teen boy as he approached her. His golden eyes were cold, his whole face distorted with anger. He halted in front of her, leaning closer, his evil gaze boring into hers as if he expected her to recoil.

"And why is Ginga Hagane still alive?" he demanded, raising his voice over Hisoka's deafening growl.

"I wasn't going to kill him myself. What'd you expect me to do: push him back down into the gorge?" Stephanie asked, gritting her teeth to hide her anger at his arrogant smirk. "Ryuga, Ginga Hagane is weak. He is of no threat to you now."

"I didn't say it was okay for you to help him," Ryuga pointed out.

Stephanie shook her head. "You do not have to kill or physically harm him to prove that you are better than he is." She let her gaze drift down to Hisoka, who had his fangs bared at Ryuga.

"You do not call the shots, Stephanie," he answered. Ryuga took a small step back, eyeing the beautiful golden wolf suspiciously.

"Ryuga, so you doubt my loyalty to the Dark Nebula?" Stephanie asked, her voice calm. Her face betrayed no fear or hate towards the arrogant boy. She tipped her head to one side. "You know I have done nothing wrong, nothing that should make me an enemy in your eyes."

"Stephanie, you shut that mutt up, right now!" Ryuga ordered, pointing at the wolf as he opened his jaws to release a loud bark.

She returned his glare defiantly before her gaze softened. She could not risk losing any more of Ryuga's trust. Stephanie knelt down on her knees, placing a hand on her wolf's head. "Hush now, Hisoka," she murmured soothingly, her muscles relaxing as Hisoka's growls faded into silence. "Good boy." Stephanie stood up again, crossing her arms as she stared at Ryuga. She'd make him pay later.

"I don't like you, Stephanie," Ryuga said, quite unexpectedly.

Stephanie's eyes widened in surprise, but she kept quiet as he reached for his bey launcher. She felt her heart speed up; she knew her time was up. Beside her, Hisoka was bristling, poised to leap to his owner's defense at any second.

Ryuga continued: "I think there's something you're hiding from me, something big." He took one step toward her, his face only inches from hers. "Your mission at Wolf Canyon was to make sure Ginga was gone, not to play hero." Sarcasm laced his voice and mockery filled his gaze. "You deliberately saved him, though I am not sure why, but now you will pay the ultimate price." He lifted his arm and retrieved his bey from the dragon armband.*

_What do I say?_ Stephanie thought desperately, not daring to take her eyes off him for a second. _There's no way I can get out of this._

"Ready your bey, girl. Your time at the Dark Nebula is up."

Slowly - not shakily - she reached for her beyblade, hoping to buy some time. She could always order Hisoka to attack Ryuga, but that would mean leaving her best friend behind. She just couldn't do that to Hisoka. And she couldn't turn and run. She's never get away in time.

The door to the room suddenly opened, and a girl bounded into the room, her shoulder long golden brown hair falling into her face. Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath, and her legs shook. Stephanie guessed shed been running for quite a while.

The girl bowed her head. "Forgive me, Ryuga," she said breathlessly. "I didn't meant to intrude." Her head was still bowed.

"Ayumi." Doji slinked out if the shadows of the room. His footsteps were slow, almost intimidating, since Stephanie knew exactly what she was capable of. She certainly didn't like the cruel gleam in his eyes.

The girl looked up.

"What do you need?" asked Doji, watching her through the sparkly glass as he took a sip of juice.

"It seems there was a...disturbance from one of the prison cells," Ayumi told him, straightening up. She glanced from Doji to Ryuga and back again. "An explosion, to be exact."

"Have you gone to see what all the commotion is?" Doji asked calmly.

"Kuroi is in her way to check it out now, sir."

"We will meet her there. Ryuga?" The tall man turned to look at the teen questioningly. "Are you fine with that?"

"Actually, I have some unfinished business."

That was when they noticed Stephanie was gone. She had slowly been edging her way out of view while Doji and Ryuga were focusing on Ayumi's report. And now, she ran as fast as she could with Hisoka behind her, heading down the winding corridors of the Dark Nebula castle. She had thought they'd focus on the prisoners before her, but she knew someone would come after her. As she turned to take the abandoned hallway that led to the exit, she heard Ryuga back in the room, cursing angrily.

_**Credits.  
>Stephanie Starlette Doci belongs to Duelist of the Stars.<br>Ayumi Sang belongs to interrobangs/primed-pandemonium.  
>Kuroi Yami belongs to Becca145.<strong>_

_**Sorry for errors, I wrote this in my iPod. :P Point them out if you wish so I can fix them.**_

_**And yes, I told one person ahead of time who was going to intercept Hikaru and the others before they escaped. :P**_

_**.:::Review Replies:::.**_

_**MaziMe: Heh. Now you know who will be getting in Hikaru's way. ^^ hope you enjoyed! Thanks for being one of my most faithful reviewers. (:**_

_**Zineb1996: Thank youuuu!(:**_

_**Kingdom's Oathkeeper: Well I PMed you, so you know what I had to say ;D**_

_**Red Moon Night: Thank you soooo much for the review! It means a lot! Who was your friend who knew who it was? :P I'm so glad you like reading this, though^^ And omnom, gummy bears:3**_

_**A.B.D.Y.Z: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! (:**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	12. Chapter 11: Battle For Freedom

_**Thanks for those of you who continue to review! It means a lot! (:**_

_**So since I'm in such a good mood, here's the next chapter^^**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Battle for Freedom**_

"Finally!" Shuske pushed his way through the small opening between the sliding door and the wall. His blue eyes were bright as he looked from Hikaru, then to Alice. "Thank you, girls, so much for getting me out of there."

"Yea, yea." Hikaru shoved him forward. "We have to get out of here before it's too late."

An egotistical voice sounded from behind them, echoing off the walls of the dark corridor. "I'm sorry. I can't allow you to do that."

Hikaru whirled around. A girl stood with her beyblade ready to launch. Her jet black hair was up in a high ponytail, and her eyes were so dark that they looked black. This girl wore a skin tight black dress that reached her knees, and a black coat that fanned out at the bottom with tiger stripes on the back.

She looked very intimidating, although Hikaru was sure she only felt that way before of the belt around her waist, that held numerous weapons.

"I've been itching for a battle!" Shuske pushed past Alice, launching his beyblade without warning.

"Fool!" the girl shouted, pulling back on the rip cord.

Alice leaned over to Hikaru and whispered, "I hope this kid's as strong as he acts."

Hikaru kept her gaze fixed on the two rotating beys and nodded her agreement. She wished she could join the battle, and she was sure Alice felt the same way, but the damage to their beys was too great.

"Let's do this, Wyvern!" Shuske ordered, clenching his hand into a fist and punching the air. "Dragon Pulse!" The icy blue bey seemed to vanish for a moment before charging toward the girl's bey at lightning speed in a frosty haze.

"Not today!" the girl spat, taking a step back and shouting to her bey. "Dodge it!"

But she was too late. Shuske's attack sent her bey flying into the air. It landed, still spinning strongly.

"Do it again, Wyvern!" the boy ordered.

"Panther, Black Claw!" The dark girl's bey made a swish sound as three curved knives emerged from the spin track. It raced toward Wyvern, matching its speed, and both beys collided with surprising force, enough to send both bladers flying back.

Hikaru squinted at the two beyblades. Still spinning.

Shuske scrambled to his feet. "Finish it! Frozen Sky Blast!"

"Dark Rain!" the gril cried. A large, metal panther emerged from the wind her bey created. Half of it was black, and half was white. It appeared to be a kind of robotic animal, held together with shiny silver bolts. The panther opened its jaws in a roar as the bey charged for Wyvern.

A blue and white dragon soared out of Shuske's bey, surrounding it as the little spinning top flew into the air. The dragon, too, opening its jaws and crashed right down toward the panther. Both spirits vanished in the wind, but Shuske's bey was left grinding away at the top of the girl's beyblade. Everything fell quiet as her bey was flung toward her, landing at her feet with a little clank.

"What?" Her voice was high-pitched, and her eyes were wide. "How…? I've never lost so easily…"

"I guess I was just a little too strong for you." Shuske retrieved his bey, tilting his chin back proudly.

"We don't have time for arrogance," Hikaru hissed, snatching the boy's wrist and pulling him along after her.

"How will we find the way out?" Alice asked softly, matching Hikaru's swift pace.

"Luck," Shuske answered for her.

Hikaru focused her energy on running, hoping that she and her new friends could get out of this place. And soon.

Credits.  
><em><strong>Alice Hara belongs to Destened-star-girl.<br>Shuske Masamori belongs to Arttailfox021.  
>Kuroi Yami belongs to Becca145.<strong>_

_**Wow. This chapter was sooooo short, and not very well-written. BUT the next chapter is gonna be cool.**_

_**Hint: It's about Ginga's time in Wolf Canyon. :P And now…you wait.**_

_**.:::Review Replies:::.**_

_**MaziMe**__**: Geez! You review so fast! XD Thank you for that; I am honored. *bows* Thank you so much! Your reviews are so fun to read. :P**_

_**Kingdom's Oathkeeper**__**: Thank you ;D And here is an Oreo for you for keeping the secret of who would be intercepting Hikaru and her friends. XDDD**_

_**Ren Moon Night**__**: Ha. XD Kingdom's Oathkeeper kept her promise to me, then, about not telling who it would be. :P I usually only update on my iPod, too. Lol. And Kyoya will be back in the story here shortly, within the next few chapters. Promise ;)**_

_**Zineb1996**__**: Thank youuuuuuuuu!(:**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	13. Chapter 12: Drowning in the Past

_**Hey, hey! Sorry I took so long! I started several stories for Vocaloid, and I've been keeping up with them. Not to mention the dance with that guy started up tons of drama with my ex-best friend and his girlfriend that I've been dealing with. D:**_

_**But now it's spring break and I'll try to upload more! (:**_

_**Also, I'll be starting a couple of other Beyblade fics. And they'll be the last of my work for this fandom^^ Trust me, it'll be a bittersweet goodbye, haha XD**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Drowning in the Past...<strong>

_I couldn't fight anymore. Pegasus had been thrown into Wolf Canyon._

_And I knew from the look in his eyes that I was next._

_I wanted to run. But...I found that to be quite a cowardly option. That, and it was practically impossible for me to even stand with all the vicious, swirling wind. Kyoya was well aware that he'd beaten me, yet he commanded his Leone again and again, and the wind only got stronger._

_He knew what he was doing. When he ordered Leone to 'take no prisoners,' I knew what would happen to me. It felt like a tornado, just throwing things around carelessly. And I was lifted into the air with ease, tossed around like a ragdoll before I was sent reeling over the edge into Wolf Canyon._

_Despite the odds that I would die, I reached for the rocky cliff side and dug my fingers into the dirt and rock, painfully aware of the skin being scraped off my hands as I slid - fast - toward the bottom of the gorge._

••••

"Ginga! Ginga, wake up! Oh...Ginga!"

His eyes flew open, and he sat bolt upright with a loud cry of fear. But the strain made him wince; his whole body ached, though he wasn't exactly sure why. Memories of the day before were fuzzy, but only bits and pieces remained. Dropping his gaze to his bandaged hands, he struggled to recall yesterday. He squinted, his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as he searched his mind for answers.

"Ginga! Thank goodness you're okay!" Madoka flung her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

"Ma...Madoka..." Ginga lifted a hand and patted her back once, still a little puzzled. She pulled away and met his gaze, her eyes concerned. She opened her mouth to speak, but Ginga beat her to it. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that," Madoka murmured, gently touching his shoulder. "Stephanie said she saw you climbing out of Wolf Canyon."

Ginga gasped as the events started to play his head. "Stephanie!"

••••

_"Take my hand; I'll help you!"_

_I wanted to. Oh, I really didn't want anything other than to be done climbing. Already, I was barely able to hold my eyes open. Exhaustion enveloped my nerves, each breath was laborious, and blood soaked my clothes. She placed her hand over mine and clenched my wrist. Her touch sent just enough energy and hope through my veins that gave me strength to tighten my grip on her._

_It was obvious that I was causing her a lot of trouble, but I just wasn't able to pull myself up on my own anymore. Nevertheless, I strained my muscles and pushed up with my legs, hoping that the rocks supporting my weight wouldn't give in._

_With the help of her bushy-furred golden wolf, they hauled me up over the edge_

_I collapsed onto my belly, eyelids drooping._

_She lifted me up, wrapping one arm around my waist and holding me up. As she walked hurriedly away from the canyon, my feet dragged on the ground. Her voice was slurred and echoed in my head as I fought to stay conscious. "Hold on, Ginga. I'll get you there in time. You'll be fine."_

_I dropped my head. When...when did I tell her my name?_

_She forced me to lean more on her shoulder, refusing to loosen her grip. "I'm Stephanie."_

••••

"Snap out of it, Ginga!" Madoka cried, snapping her fingers rapidly just inches away from his face.

Ginga blinked a few times and rested a confused gaze on his best friend. "Sorry. I...just, ah..." He closed his eyes and shook his head. So much was still unclear about the day before. All he needed was something to trigger these memories. Surely Kyoya hadn't been responsible for all this? But the fierce blader was the only one he could remember from the battle. "Madoka, what do you know about what happened to me?"

Madoka looked down, her voice quiet. "Not much. Er...I really don't know anything. It must've been some bey battle, though. Pegasus was in your pocket, damaged pretty badly."

"Oh..Pegasus." Ginga closed his eyes, thinking of his precious little beyblade, remembering how it had been sent flying into Wolf Canyon.

••••

_My muscles burned more and more with each movement. I reached up to grab a strong rock, grasping it as tight as I could with my raw hand. My hand extended above my head, the sticky blood oozed down my arm, tickling and irritating my skin. I heaved myself up, scrabbling for a good foothold. Just above me was a thick, jutting rock, a perfect place for me to rest. I gritted my teeth and sucked in a deep breath of air, summoning the remains of my energy to get me to that rock for a few minutes' rest._

_I dug my fingers into the rock, swung my legs up over the edge and crawled over to lean against the cliff. I heaved a relieve sigh. I was almost to the top._

_Something glittered in the sunlight. Something right at my side. I looked at it, going rigid with shock at the sight of Pegasus, smashed into several little pieces..._

•••••

"Can you repair it? Pegasus, I mean," Ginga added, aware that he'd zoned out for a few minutes. He turned back to look at her, smiling when their eyes met.

"Of course I can! I've finished cleaning the pieces; all that's left to do is put it back together. It could take some time, though." Madoka flashed her teeth in a smile, but her eyes were distant. Sad, even. She turned her back to the red-haired boy, clasping her hands together.

"Madoka, are you-"

"Ginga, listen." She sighed as she turned to look at him yet again. "I care about you, really. You're like my best friend. And you...you have no idea how worried I was."

"I'm sorry..." Ginga raised a brow at her words, following her movements as she slowly made her way back over to the couch where he was sitting.

"Please don't hate me." Madoka grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close, pressing her lips to his.

And the memories came flooding back.

•••

_I kissed Hikaru goodbye, but there hasn't been that spark I so desperately wanted. She said she had to go challenge other bladers, increase her number of points, get stronger. We separated, and no sooner than I returned to the B-Pit did some Face-Hunter come and say Kyoya wanted to talk._

_Then, there was that awful battle. I remember it all now...Hikaru chose Kyoya, and - though I didn't mind - he decided to get rid of me. There was something more behind the whole thing, but I was thrown into the gorge before I could do anything about it._

••••

"Hikaru!" Ginga shoved Madoka away, shocked at everything just one kiss reminded him. The last thing he remembered was a vicious Kyoya and a frightened Hikaru. Were either of them okay?

"I'm sorry, Ginga..." Madoka murmured, starting to back away from him.

"No, no." Ginga grabbed her arms, refusing to let her move, even though it hurt his hands to hang on to her. "I didn't mean it in a bad way." He leaned closer and captured her mouth with his lips, skin tingling.

Surely Hikaru could wait a while longer?

**Credits.  
>Stephanie Starlette Doci belongs to Duelist of The Stars<strong>

_**No review replies this time; my thumbs are killing me from typing it all on my iPod. Next time, then(:**_

_**Thanks for reading! Everyone gets cookies! XD**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	14. Chapter 13: Don't Let Them Go

**_Hey, I'm back! Two days in a row! Buh-bam! I'm awesome! Even though this chapter is painfully short..._**

**_If you haven't seen my new story, [Admitted], then go check it out! There'll probably be some good Kyoya/Hikaru fluff at some point. ;)_**

**_Review Replies first, since I missed them last chapter._**

**_MaziMe: Ha! XD Your reviews never fail to make me smile! Thanks for the randomness, and for your reviews!(:_**

**_Manakete-girl-Keisha-Judgement: I'm glad my update helped that much, and I really hope you're feeling better today!_**

**_FreakyPokeGirl1: Yay! GinMado! :3 Thanks for reviewing and reading!_**

**_Kingdom's Oathkeeper: Aw, sorry to disappoint, but KyoKaru moments haven't arrived just yet. :/ But read the last author's note for more info;)_**

**_Sin: Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_A.B.D.Y.Z: Yup! Just gotta wait for the whole gang to meet up again, lol. :P_**

Chapter Thirteen: Don't let them go.

"That brat is causing more trouble than I anticipated," Doji growled. He let his orange drink drop to the ground, the glass shattering into a million glistening pieces. The tall man met Ryuga's irritated gaze. "Forget Stephanie. She's a nuisance." Then, he turned to Ayumi. "You, come with us"

The young girl bowed, and when she looked up, her golden eyes were glowing. "Yes, sir," she said, a smirk spreading across her face.

Ryuga tilted his head, the shadows that fell across his face making him appear even more intimidating than normal. "Doji, this plan better not fail," he snarled.

"Relax. We have all the benefits." Doji's words were spoken slowly, drawn out, rolling off the tip of his tongue in quite an unsettling manner. "Come."

Doji led the way out of the room and into the dimly lot hallways. The other two matched his swift pace, heading through the corridors with no hesitation. It was a fairly short walk; after all, they knew the place like the back of their hands, and were able to take all the shortcuts. When they reached the hall where the door had been blown to the ground, surprise lit all of their faces.

On the ground, Kuroi knelt with her face in her hands, her fingers digging into her skin so hard that it was amazing she wasn't bleeding. The tight black dress she wore showed off her figure nicely as she bent over her beyblade. Her dark hair fell beautifully around her. She glanced up and her wide eyes met Ryuga's unforgiving gaze almost instantly.

"I...am so sorry, Ryuga," Kuroi said as she stood up. Her voice was strong, but her legs wobbled like jelly as if she were either terribly exhausted or horribly frightened.

Ryuga held his hand up as a sign for her to stop speaking. "No need. Which way did they go?"

Silently, Kuroi pointed them in the right direction, her eyes full of disappointment in herself.

"We'll split up," Doji said, control and confidence edging his voice.

Ryuga met the older man with a challenging stare. "You better hope this doesn't fail, or else you will be the one to suffer." He turned and left the three bladers, heading after the prisoners on his own.

**Credits.  
>Ayumi Sang belongs to interrobangsprimed-pandemonium  
>Kuroi Yami belongs to Becca145<strong>

**_This is not a filler, it's just short! Sorry, guys! The next chapter is about the same length as this one. But you know what's special about it?_**

**_KYOYA'S COMING BACK!_**

**_That's right. Kyoya gets his own chapter next, and will be appearing regularly from then on. ;)_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	15. Chapter 14: I Think I Still Love You

**_No review replies. I don't have much to say except I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!_**

Chapter Fourteen: I Think I Still Love You

_Why can't I get you out of my head?_

He ran his hands through his hair, frustration pricking at him like claws. His sky blue eyes were squeezed shut to block out images from the past, but all those flashbacks kept coming to him and playing over and over again in his mind. It really bothered him to think he'd hurt such a sweet girl for no reason. Had he really been foolish enough to pick beyblade over her? Sure, beyblading was a fun sport, but being in love was an amazing thing. There was no denying that even he could feel his heart speed up when she said his name or that he would get so anxious when they were alone that he almost felt sick.

He sat down on his bed and leaned back to stare up at the ceiling. The memories were so real. Typical boy; the most vivid thoughts in his head were from the time he and his ex-girlfriend had almost consummated their love. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, remembering the gentle feel of her lips on his neck, the smell of her short blue hair, the way she would relax against him...He always loved it when she relaxed and curdled up beside him; it made her look so innocent. And it made him feel more in control. After all, he enjoyed dominance. But he did like it when she took charge every once in a while.

A loud bang sounded from below him, and he sat bolt upright.

"What was that?" he murmured to himself, slipping out of bed. He listened intently to hear what was being said, but unfortunately the voices were too muffled to understand. However, one of them sounded familiar.

"Is that...Hikaru?" he whispered. He paused, his hand poised over the doorknob. He could talk to her if he wanted...but she wouldn't listen to him. Not after what he did to her.

The voices below seemed to get a little more agitated when a third person joined the conversation, a more masculine voice that was anxious and desperate. A loud, rusty screech broke the silence.

"Jail break," he mumbled, his eyes glowing with pride as he stared out the large crystal window that stretched the length of the room. "That's my girl."

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. He had never really told Hikaru how much he loved her. He was always physically attracted to her, what with the hugging, the touching, the kisskg... But the two never really had heart to heart conversations.

_Why am I even here? To be crowned number one? _He gritted his teeth._ No, I just wanted to defeat Ginga. Being the best blader would've been great, but I'd have to beat Ryuga first._

His eyes lit up. _I'll find Ryuga. And I'll win. _Thoughts of power raced through his mind and as he opened the door, he forgot all about Hikaru.

**_Review~ And I shall update again soon!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	16. Chapter 15: Which way?

_**Thanks, MaziMe, for correcting me on the last chapter! I fixed it^^**_

_**And thanks to everybody who's reading and reviewing!**_

Chapter Fifteen: Which Way?

"Oh crap!"

Hikaru skidded to a halt, and the two bladers behind her did the same, the echo of their pattering footsteps fading into the darkness of the corridors. There, the hall branched off two ways - one to the left and one to the right. No light offered any sign that either route would be the wiser choice, and silence stretched on, with the exception of their heavy breathing as they looked frantically this way and that.

"Which way?" demanded Hikaru urgently, jerking her head back so she could look at Shuske with a piercing gaze that searched his fiercely.

"How should I know?" Shuske asked, throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Umm...Hikaru..." Alice interjected, tugging on the sleeve of Hikaru's red jacket like a frightened kid. Her voice was a low whisper. "Do you hear that?"

The other two bladers turned to follow Alice's gaze back the way they'd come, their breathing as still and quiet as they could manage. Straining to listen down the long, dim corridors for the sound that had worried Alice, they looked at each other through sidelong glances, exchanging unspoken words that expressed their fear. Sure enough, echoing on the metal walls, was the sound of rushed footsteps and heavy panting.

There was no doubt that it was the guards coming to retrieve the escaped prisoners.

"We need to go," Alice whispered, jerking her head to look at Hikaru with wide eyes. Her midnight blue hair flowed around her, unkempt and clinging to her cheeks with sweat.

"Yea..." Hikaru stared in the direction the noise was coming from, half-heartedly and clumsily shoving Alice and Shuske toward the hall to the right. "Let's go."

Alice and Shuske cast each other concerned glances and backed away into the shadows.

But Hikaru stayed in her spot, squinting and taking a few steps forward to try and make out the shapes that were slowly getting closer. She could tell that there was a tall, thin man who looked an awful lot like the Doji guy who'd been in the helicopter with her and Kyoya. There was also the stuck-up girl that Hikaru met before she was put in the cell. Those two together, Hikaru imagined, would not be an easy pair to get away from.

"Go, go!" Hikaru spun around and bounded down the dark hallway, pushing the other two ahead of her. "Hurry!"

Their feet pounded on the metal floor, drumming loud enough to send an echo that was undoubtedly an obvious giveaway of their position. They ran as fast as they could, their legs feeling like jelly as they tried not to stumble over each other through the blackness.

Shuske skidded to a halt, his hands slapping against a steel wall. "It's a dead end," he announced, turning to face them, even though his blue eyes couldn't see far enough to read their expressions.

"What?" Alice whimpered, reaching out to touch the cold silver walls. She slid her palm along the length of it frantically as the enemies got closer, bumping forcefully into Shuske and drawing an 'oof' from him. "Oh, sorry."

"Never mind." Shuske shuffled around, looking for an opening.

"Oh, I can't believe this." The ice-blue haired blader clapped her hands down on her head, running her fingers through her mess of hair. Hikaru smacked the wall, a deep drone filling the air around them.

"Wait, wait!" Shuske gasped, then beckoned the two girls, a slight movement that they could barely distinguish in the shadows.

Hikaru inched forward, feeling for his hand. "What?"

"Here! This way!" He snatched her wrist and pulled her forward. "Alice!"

"Coming," she whispered, with a final glance over her ahoulder.

Aimlessly, the three bounded along the next hall, Shuske in the lead with one hand dragging along the walls to get a feel for where they were at. Alice and Hikaru followed him, hand-in-hand as friends, so they wouldn't get separated.

Shuske led them down the hall, turning to the left when it gave way to dim light that glistened from the dirty panel clinging to the ceiling. That darkened the corners and patched over the steel, and the empty corridors twisted this way and that, exhausting the trio as they tried to navigate through the 'castle.'

"Is that a door?" Hikaru called, panting in between her words. She lifted a weak hand to wipe the sweat dripping from her forehead.

They all came to a halt in front of a metal sliding door, similar to the ones that had closed them in their cells. However, it didn't have the collection of locks; it was covered in grime and rust.

"Yea!" Shuske gripped the edge of the door and pulled at it as hard as he could. Knuckles turning white and grunting with the effort, he managed to utter, "I wonder where it leads."

Hikaru grasped it, too, and started to tug, and Alice did the same.

"Ugh, this is impossible," groaned Alice.

"No, no, we got it. It's moving," Hikaru gasped as the door creaked with life.

"And...they're getting closer." The dark haired girl leaped away from the two as they labored to open the route that would hopefully lead to the outside world. She pointed at their two approaching enemies.

"Help us!" Hikaru growled in frustration.

"No-wait! Get out of the way!" Alice shoved her friend aside, pushing Shuske back in the process. Hikaru stumbled and collapsed, with the teenage boy doing the same. Just as Alice staggered around them so she wouldn't fall on top them, a booming voice erupted around them.

"Let it rip!"

Hikaru shrieked and shielded her face with her arms, while Alice turned her head the other way and Shuske watched with wide eyes.

A little beyblade whizzed past them, slamming into the spot where Hikaru and Shuske had been only a moment before. The collision sent a cloud of dust around them, and the metal door fell to the floor. The trio of escapees barely had time to realize what was going on before Doji and the other girls scurried over to them.

"Quick!" Alice whispered. She placed a foot on the fallen door and it, dented from the impact of Doji's bey, shifted under her weight. She hesitated to pass through the doorway at first, but Hikaru and Shuske nudged her over.

They had expected to be outside, maybe see a flight of stairs to take them to the real exit.

"Oh God!" Hikaru groaned. There were stairs alright...that stretched down for what looked like hundreds of feet. But there were landings that separated thirty concrete steps front the next, that, unfortunately, didn't make it seem any less intimidating.

"Can't we take the other way?" Alice fretted, taking a few steps back. "We'll never make it down in time."

"They'll catch us if we turn around." Hikaru took the girl's hand. "Come on." She led Alice down the stairs as quickly as she could, her feet moving in a flurry so fast that she thought she would trip before reaching the first landing.

"You guys are such girls," Shuske laughed.

Hikaru and Alice froze and turned just in time to see the mischievous boy hop on the metal rail - one hand behind him to keep himself steady - and slide right past them, landing carefully on both feet, while the two girls were only halfway down.

"C'mon!" he urged. "We don't have much time!" Shuske pointed behind them, at the shadowy shapes making their way through the smoke and dust that hung in a thick cloud.

"Guess we've no choice." Alice shrugged and hesitantly situated herself on the rail the way Shuske had done.

"And we don't have all day, either!" he growled at Alice just heartbeats before she slid down to meet him.

Hikaru followed their lead, but when she landed, she stumbled clumsily before regaining her balance, rounding the corner, and doing the same thing over again.

Their unusual method of escape worked well, buying them plenty of time to get well away from their pursuers by the time they reached the heavy door at the end of the stairwell. Hikaru was the first to reach it, and with a fierce yank on the knob, the door came open and let in a hot, dry burst of air. The change in scenery was nice, but the cracking earth at Hikaru's feet reminded her too much of her short time in Wolf Canyon. Ahead of the trio was a tall, chain link fence, but there was no gate within their sight.

"Let's go over there." Alice grabbed Hikaru by the wrist and pointed at an overgrown hedge a few yards away.

Hikaru shrugged. "I guess it'll have to do." She glanced at Shuske, who nodded agreement, and then followed Alice to their make-shift hiding place. She pushed her way through the gnarled branches after Alice, going deep enough into the thick hedge that she was sure they wouldn't be visible to Doji when he made it outside.

Shuske shifted his weight to the left as he pushed back the branches to look toward the silver fence. "Hey, what's that?"

Hikaru peered through the mass of leaves to see someone wandering around, head jerking back and forth.

"Ryuga! Come and face me!"

A chill ran through Hikaru's body. There, only a couple of yards away, was her ex-lover, Kyoya.

**Credit.**

**Alice Hara belongs to Destened-star-girl.**

**Shuske Masamori belongs to Arttailfox021.**

**Ayumi Sang belongs to primed-pandemonium.**

_**Review?(: Next chapter will be up soon!**_

_**(:Mizune **_


	17. Chapter 16: Lion vs Dragon

**Whoa! Guys, I'm sooo sorry the update took so long! *sobs in a corner* I'm a terrible person…**

Chapter Sixteen: Lion vs. Dragon

"Why don't you talk to him?" suggested Alice, turning to meet Hikaru's gaze with big, milky blue eyes. She put a gloved hand on the girl's shoulder when she didn't answer, her grimy fingers leaving dirt smudges on Hikaru's bright red jacket.

"I ca –" Hikaru broke off with a gasp as another voice spoke loud and clear, intimidating, with a kind of high-pitch scratchy growl.

"You must be Kyoya Tategami."

Hikaru hadn't even seen the white haired boy round the corner of the castle, his left arm lifted to reveal a golden dragon gauntlet on his forearm that reflected the bright sunlight. He wore a black jumpsuit with a few gold buttons, and a long-sleeve jacket tied around his neck that hung down behind him. Despite his rippling muscles and penetrating amber eyes, this new guy was kind of dazzling, Hikaru realized.

Kyoya smirked and stepped toward the boy, reaching for his Leone and bey launcher. "And you must be Ryuga, the so-called number one blader."

"Humph. So-called?" the white haired blader challenged, a big smirk spreading across his flawless tan face. "Doji's told me a lot about you. Maybe you'd like to show me your real skills, hm?"

"Gladly." Kyoya held his launcher out, ready to pull on the rip cord.

The door behind them swung open, and Doji burst out, with the sporty young girl behind him. Both looked exhausted, their faces glistening with sweat, loose strands of hair clinging to their cheeks and foreheads.

Hikaru, Shuske, and Alice huddled together in silence, barely daring to peer through the leaves in fear that Doji might catch them staring.

"Why can't I just battle him?" muttered Shuske. He started to move forward to break his way out of the little bush, but Hikaru wrapped an arm around his neck and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shut up!" she scolded under her breath. "We're outnumbered here; we don't stand a chance."

"Don't tell me you lost the prisoners?" Ryuga was saying, glancing over his shoulder.

"They ran down here," Doji told him, voice and gaze unwavering. "You haven't seen them?"

"I'm a little tied up at the moment." Ryuga faced Kyoya again, but continued to give orders to the taller man. "You and Ayumi need to get out of here and find those rats. I can't take over without every ounce of power."

"I won't let you down, sir." Ayumi knelt to the ground on one knee and bowed her head so that her messy golden hair fell from its ribbon. She rose again and turned, brushing dust from her shorts and sweeping her hair out of her eyes. "They'd probably head for the front of the castle. That's where their best chances are. Let's go."

Doji watched the teenage girl take a few steps before he called out to Ryuga and Kyoya. "Don't do anything foolish." Then, he followed Ayumi off toward the front of the castle.

Kyoya raised his voice. "Ryuga! Are you ready to battle me?"

"I Was born ready," he snarled, flexing his muscles as he straightened up and held his launcher out. "Three!"

"Two!"

"One! Let it rip!"

Hikaru let go of Shuske and tensed, clenching both hands into fists so that her knuckles turned white.

"He'll be fine."

She gave Alice a weak grin, grateful for her optimism, and she turned to look back at the battle that would soon be raging before their eyes.

"I'm surprised you haven't attacked yet!" Kyoya taunted, his eyes burning with confidence and his lip curved up in a smirk as Ryuga started to chuckle.

"Don't get so cocky. I'm just hoping you'll give me a little entertainment, as opposed to the weak opponents I'm so used to." Ryuga laughed. "Are you man enough to take me on?"

A growl erupted from Kyoya's throat, the same rippling noise that made him sound just like a lion in his battle with Ginga. A shiver went down Hikaru's spine; normally, he would sound so playful, but now everything was fueled by greed and strength. She sighed. There was no way to hide her longing for the Kyoya she knew, but she'd been through this war many times before. It was starting to get repetitive, her desire for Kyoya's love, even though she knew it would never happen.

"I'm not a coward!" Kyoya snarled back. He clasped his hands into fists and narrowed his sky blue eyes. "It's time to find out which of us truly is number one. Leone!" As if in response, the little green bey picked up speed until three tornadoes sprang up from it and rose into the air, twisting maliciously.

The wind whistled in the leaves on the trees beyond the fence. A rush of air blasted everyone in its range, and Ryuga took a step back at the amazing power of the blader he once mocked. There was an inkling of surprise that flashed in his eyes as the dust cloud settled. Ryuga looked up from his bey and grinned, shadows dancing across his face. He chuckled.

"What power," Ryuga leered. "I must admit, I'm amazed that you were able to push back L-drago at all, even if it was only a few millimeters." That cruel smile resurfaced and he narrowed his golden eyes at Kyoya standing before him. "Fun's over, I guess. What a pity; it kind of seems like that's the best you'll be able to do against me." While his furrowed brow was yet another sense of mockery, his gaze was absolutely merciless.

"Ha! You haven't seen the extent of my power quite yet, Ryuga!" Kyoya growled, infuriated. "Come at me all you like! I won't quit as easily as the others, you hear?" He tilted his head so the bangs fell into his face and all that was visible was the thin line of his cold smirk. "I will not go down without a fight!"

"I think I've heard that somewhere before." Alice poked Hikaru in the side, disturbing the girl's thoughts. Hikaru gave a feeble smile so as not to seem rude, but focused all of her attention on Kyoya once again.

"I don't have the time to listen to your arrogant speech!" Ryuga called. He fell quiet and allowed an uneasy silence to drag on for several moments while the wind made his jacket flutter and rustled the leaves of the hedge where the escapees continued to watch anxiously. His hand was balled into a tight fist, and he punched at the air in front of him, snarling, "L-drago!"

Such immense power in such a tiny purple bey. L-drago charged toward Leone, spitting out black and violet smoke behind it. As it struck Kyoya's beyblade, dust billowed into the air, separating the two opponents behind a thick mass of dirt and fog. Following the metal _crack_ of bey on bey, Kyoya's cry ended with a gasp and a thud.

Ryuga smirked. "Clear the smoke, L-drago." His order was carried out in a matter of seconds, the strong winds thinning out the cloud until Ryuga could see past it to Kyoya. And instantly, his expression went from arrogant to one of surprise.

"He's okay!" Shuske whispered, striking blue eyes glazed over with admiration.

Relaxation flooded through Hikaru's tense body, and she melted back against the woven branches of the hedge. "I should've known something like that wouldn't stop him," she sighed.

Kyoya rose to his feet as though he had never fallen, but the pain shone in his crystal eyes. He gritted his teeth and spoke with determination. "I told you, I will not give in as easily as the others."

"If this is what it takes to break you, then I'll come at you again and again!" shouted Ryuga. "Go!"

L-drago tipped forward and raced toward Leone at breakneck speed, striking Kyoya's bey with an unbelievable burst of strength. Leone held its ground, barely shifting at all, while Kyoya was blown a few feet back. It was obvious that Kyoya was persistent; while his pants were ripped at the knees and caked with blood from the previous blow, and his skin was discolored form dust and bruises, he still advanced and glared toward the evil blader.

Ryuga's hair flapped to and fro in the fierce wind that had been created from their battle. "You getting tired?" he spat as L-drago crashed with Leone. Kyoya kept his feet on the ground, but was sent sliding back from the force of the blow. "Huh?" Ryuga's beyblade recoiled and struck again, forcing Kyoya to lift an arm to block out the dust and smoke. "Don't give up yet!" Another powerful hit dealt damage on both Leone and its master. "This is only just getting fun!"

But Kyoya was prepared that time. He called out to his bey while he stumbled to his feet from Ryuga's last attack, and Leone veered off to the side just in time to avoid L-drago.

The white haired boy narrowed his eyes. "Don't let him get a chance to retaliate," ordered Ryuga.

Kyoya blinked. "I have the floor this time, Ryuga!" His eyes flashed with excitement, and the wind carried his harsh voice through the air as he gave Leone its orders. "Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!"

A fat twister swirled up and reached for the sky, with ferocious gusts of wind that tore at the few unlucky plants within its range. It danced around in an almost zigzag pattern, the deadly gale aiming right for the little purple bey rotating near Ryuga's feet. The evil blader was unmoved, and he kept his hateful gaze fixed on Kyoya as he started to speak.

"Leone will crush your bey! There is no doubt about that!" the teal-haired boy yowled over the sound of the war that raged before them.

"You will be sorry you ever picked a fight with me!" bellowed Ryuga. The sudden surge of power from L-drago sent both Kyoya and Leone flying. While Kyoya landed with a smack against the hard metal castle walls, Leone managed to touch the ground and continue spinning with a slight wobble.

"Oh, come on, Kyoya," Shuske spat in disgust. "Don't tell me you're going to lose to this guy?"

"Yet you continue to continue to try…" Ryuga shook his head at the blader across from him, who was staggering to his feet despite his bruised body, ragged clothes, and bloodied hands and knees. Ryuga gave a half-earnest, half-mocking smile. "I'll tell you what. As a reward for your strength and courage to fight against _me_, I won't take your blader spirit."

With blue eyes narrowed down to slits, Kyoya lifted his head so that his bangs no longer blocked his view of the cruel and powerful teen who challenged him mere yards away. He gritted his teeth so tight that he thought they might shatter, while pressing his palms to his khaki pants to leave smeared bloodstains. He wrinkled his sharply pointed nose in disgust. "I don't need you to go easy on me! Nor do I want you to! Leone, take another shot at it!"

A rush of wind sprang up from the ground, and, as though rising after a long nap, the lion spirit within the beyblade stood up. It parted its jaws in a roar that sent powerful gusts at Ryuga and L-drago, before shaking its long golden mane and bounding toward its opponent on heavy paws. A vicious cyclone surrounded it so that the lion's beautiful hair would whip back and forth, and a thin trail of green smoke highlighted where it had been only moments before.

Ryuga didn't give his bey an order, but with a small flick of his hand, L-drago dodged Leone and roared to life. Black and violet smoke billowed around L-drago, along with a thick cloud of dust kicked up from the performance tip. It started with a single dragon, spiraling into the air, its jaws snapping and eyes full of hunger. Then, two more followed, mirroring each other's movements perfectly as they weaved around the first, following its frightening gaze to stare down at Kyoya.

"L-drago, knock him down!" Ryuga pointed a finger as his opponent, and while Kyoya showed no fear, there was no doubt that somewhere deep inside, he was afraid for his life.

Ryuga didn't have to tell his dragons twice. Like eagles, they swooped down and struck at Leone first, throwing it up against the wall of the castle. Then they turned and aimed for Kyoya, and his cries of pain were the only indication that L-drago hit its target, as smoke and dust blocked their view.

His screams carried on for several long, painful seconds, and his voice finally faded from exhaustion.

Hikaru's heart wrenched. "Noooooooo!"

**Credits.  
><strong>**Ayumi Sang belongs to primed-pandemonium.  
><strong>**Shuske Masamori belongs to Arttailfox021.**

**Review, please?**

**(:Mizune**


	18. Chapter 17: Loyalty

_**Here's my update! I can't believe I passed 100 reviews! :D **_

_**This is sadly a fairly short chapter…(Aren't they all?) Eh, well.**_

_**I have nothing else to say except THANKS FOR CONTINUING TO READ YOU GUYSSSS!:D**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

Chapter Seventeen: Loyalty

"I can't believe Kyoya would…argh! It's just so frustrating! Ba-ba-ba-bull!"

"So you say he has Hikaru, right? Don't you think it's possible they only ran off together?"

Ginga dropped his gaze to his lap, where both of his bandaged hands were clasped together. He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment in though before he looked back to the two friends who eyed him curiously. The stench of blood and earth still wafted from his body even though he'd been cleaned and had gotten a new change of clothes. His head throbbed, not only from his injuries, but also from his traumatizing memories.

Kenta had a good point, he knew that. But Hikaru had been legitimately terrified. The moment Kyoya snapped into some kind of dark, cruel beast, she had known things weren't going to end well. Ginga could see that merely from the look in her eyes. From her body language. From the way she screamed in fear. The ice-blue haired girl hadn't gone with Kyoya willingly, especially not after Ginga had been thrown over.

He voiced his thoughts to Kenta, and the little green-haired kid puffed out his lip in thought.

"I understand, Ginga," Kenta said at last. It was clear he had no idea what else he could offer as encouragement.

Ginga heaved a deep sigh. "Listen. We can't just ignore the situation," he pointed out, fixing Kenta with a stern look and then turning to Benkei. "We have to go back and do something about it."

Madoka spoke up for the first time in a couple of hours, but she didn't look away from her work on Ginga's bey. "That's not wise for someone in your condition, Ginga," she said pointedly in a whisper, her voice barely audible over the sound of her maintenance tools scraping on the metal of Pegasus.

"Once you fix Pegasus, I'll be fine to battle again," he insisted stubbornly, turning to look at the brunette girl, who had her back to him. She shook her head slightly and sighed but didn't say anything more. "Anyways," he went on. "How much longer will it take you to repair Pegasus? I thought you said earlier that you were almost done."

"It takes a lot of time to fix something this broken, Ginga," she stated simply. The quiet sounds of the pieces of the beyblade being fitted back together echoed in the room.

Benkei stood up. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to kick some Dark Nebula butt! Ba-ba-ba-bull!" he shouted enthusiastically.

"Yea!" Kenta leaped to his feet, clenching his hand into a fist and punching the air. "I'm with you too, Ginga. If you need help, we'll be at your side forever and for always!"

Madoka spun around in her chair and used the back on her hand to push her yellow goggles up onto her forehead, causing her smooth hair to stick out at odd angles. A gentle smile lit her face, and her aquamarine eyes glowed with some emotion that Ginga had yet to find a name for. "I'm with you, too, Ginga."

He found himself smiling like a dork, but he didn't stand up and jump with excitement as he normally would have. His body and muscles all still ached. But he did nod his thanks to each of his friends in turn. "You guys are the greatest!" Ginga glanced down again, feeling the nerves twist in his stomach. "We'll leave the moment Pegasus is ready." He glanced over to Madoka, his eyes shining. Normally, she would be left behind as she wasn't a blader and it would be far too dangerous. This time, however, he added, "All of us."

_**More reviews mean quicker updates! Next chapter will be longer, but I'm not sure by how much. We'll get to see what happens with Hikaru and the others then. ;)**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	19. Chapter 18: I'm sorry

_**I just really wanted to get another chapter up since the last one was sooooo short!**_

Chapter Eighteen: I'm sorry…

The thick cloud of dust and smoke cleared away to reveal an empty stretch of land. Ryuga was nowhere to be seen; he'd left without allowing the three escapees to see where he'd gone. He'd just…disappeared as if he were a ghost. There was no sign of him. It was as if he'd never even been there.

And then there was Kyoya. The once-proud blader now laid face first in the dust, a battered Leone resting at his side. His clothes had been torn to shreds and were left smeared with blood and dirt. His dark teal hair was a tangled mess.

Hikaru didn't need to wait for an invitation to go running to the one she loved and cared about so much. Even though Alice and Shuske reached out and clutched at her clothes and called back to her, she ripped free and bounded over to the boy who lay injured. Tears poured from her eyes and streamed out behind her, and she hiccupped from her pathetic sobs as she continued to worry about him. What if he had died? What if she would never be able to talk to him again? She knew very well that she shouldn't be thinking of things like that, not after what they'd gone through, but she seriously couldn't get it off her mind.

The ice-blue haired blader collapsed onto her knees at Kyoya's side, flipping him over onto his back. And that's when her crying became louder and more distressed. His face was relaxed and peaceful, his mouth slightly open with a thin stream of blood trickling down his chin. His skin was stained with the rusty color of drying blood mixed with dirt, his cheeks flushed red while sweat dripped from his brow and left his bangs to stick to his face.

Though, she was relieved to notice that his chest rose and fell faintly with each breath he took.

Hikaru bent over him, wrapping her arms around his scrawny frame and burying her face into his shirt. He still had that same tempting smell that she'd always noticed about him, and merely thinking of the memories caused her heart to ache even more than before. She completely ignored the whispering of her two new friends while she cried against Kyoya's chest, blubbering, "I-I'm s-s-sorry…I'm so, so s-sorry…"

"He'll be okay," Alice reassured her softly, kneeling down at Hikaru's side and placing a hand on the girl's shoulder in a reassuring action. "He's strong, yes?"

"Y-yea…" Hikaru managed to choke out, clutching onto his clothes even tighter until she could feel her nails digging into his skin.

"We'll just have to wait until he wakes up," the dark-haired girl suggested.

"But how l-long will that be?" Hikaru sat up to meet her friend's gaze, squinting through her tear-filled eyes to see properly. She knew that her skin was red and blotchy from her crying, but she didn't care anymore. All she cared about was seeing Kyoya wake up. Seeing his crystal blue eyes looking back into her smoky violet ones. "It won't be safe for us to sit here and wait until then. They could come back for us."

"Then we'll have to get moving," Shuske pointed out, waving his hands in a gesture for them to stand up. "Alrighty. Let's go. Come on. We don't have all day."

Hikaru tightened her grip around Kyoya, lifting him up so that his head was in her lap. She let her fingers comb through his hair. "We can't carry him. None of us are strong enough."

Shuske pushed his bottom lip out in a pout. "_I_ am."

"We wouldn't get very far." Alice glanced from Shuske to Hikaru and back again. "He's dead weight right now; he's heavier than usual."

"Well, if we wait here, we might as well be waiting for our deaths!" the boy snapped back, flailing his arms in frustration. He yanked at his hair and growled, "Ugh! Girls are so difficult."

Alice snorted. "Well, _excuse_ you."

Ignoring the argument, Hikaru bent down to press her lips to Kyoya's forehead after she brushed away his hair. _I missed you so much…_

"Hikaru!? Is that you!?"

_That voice…_

The ice-blue haired blader carefully shifted Kyoya so that he wasn't resting in her lap anymore and stood up, turning around to see where the voice had come from. Alice and Shuske had heard it, too. The boy was the first to lift his hand to point towards the fence and whisper out a breathless, "There they are…"

Hikaru's heart leaped into her chest. Without a second thought, she found herself flying over towards the red-haired boy, feeling lighter than a feather. Despite her exhaustion, adrenaline pumped through her veins to give her extra strength. Three others that she recognized as Benkei, Kenta, and Madoka stood around him, their eyes wide and clouded with worry.

When she reached the chain-link fence, she clasped her hands over Ginga's, desperate to be close to him again. Not in a romantic way, though. She only wanted to hug him and assure him that she had made a mistake. More tears threatened to fall, and she knew he felt the same as well.

"Ginga…" she whispered, dropping her gaze to stare down at her feet. After all she'd done to betray him, it would be strange talking to him again.

"Hikaru, you don't need –" Hearing his voice was soothing, but she cut him off by speaking up and shaking her head vigorously.

"No, no, no…I'm so sorry. I should've never…never gotten you caught up in this…" She squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears pour down, trailing down her cheeks and dripping off her chin.

"You don't have to apologize." His smile told her she was already forgiven.

Hikaru couldn't thank him enough for that.

"We're going to get you out of here…"

**Credits.  
>Shuske Masamori belongs to Arttailfox021.<br>Alice Hara belongs to destined-star-girl.**

_**DONE! :D There's a pretty huge timeskip between the end of this chapter and the next chapter because (SPOILER ALERT) they'll be back at the B-Pit to plot out revenge. Muahahahaha! Reviews mean quicker updates!**_

_**(:Mizune **_


	20. Chapter 19: APOLOGIZE!

_**I apologize for the wait! D: Please forgive me! *bows***_

_**I present…CHAPTER NINETEEN! Guess how many more chapters we've got after this one?! ONLY FIVE!**_

_**Oh, this was previously rated K+, but I changed it to T, because I think I want to do some heavy kissing or something. So if it bothers you, please be cautious.**_

Chapter Nineteen: APOLOGIZE!

Hikaru clasped her hands together behind her back as she paced the room nervously. How much longer would the boy be out-cold? It had been several hours since Ginga and their friends had gotten her and her new comrades back to the B-Pit. And Madoka had worked on fixing Kyoya up the moment she had her supplies within reach. As of now, the brunette girl was downstairs in the basement with everyone else, who were just waiting for news on everyone's conditions.

And luckily, Madoka had told Hikaru and Alice that their beys could be repaired as well, but it would take a while. The look on Alice's face was one of sheer relief; the poor girl probably couldn't imagine what life would be like without having her number one friend there at her side. And Hikaru? Well, she'd known that a mechanic as amazing as Madoka would be able to fix it.

The ice-blue haired blader sighed and turned back to the bed where Kyoya lay, sleeping peacefully. His face was no longer smeared with dirt; she and Madoka had taken care to get him cleaned up and wash his clothes. In fact, the once-cruel blader looked extremely peaceful there.

Hikaru padded over to him and let her hand rest on his cheek, carefully brushing some of his bangs to the side. She smiled upon hearing his soft breathing, and debated whether or not to bend down and give him a brief kiss.

She decided against it.

Hikaru stood up and continued to walk back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…Time was so slow! Already, the moon was sinking in the sky and the navy color was becoming replaced with the creamy golds and pinks of dawn.

There was some kind of shuffling coming from behind her, and a soft '_mmph'_ sound seemed to echo there in the room. She froze in her spot.

_He's awake?_

Hikaru spun around to see Kyoya sitting up in the bed, his icy blue eyes drowsily scanning the room to see exactly where he was. The white sheets had fallen off him, revealing the slender and bare chest that made him so irresistible. As he lifted one hand to run his fingers through his teal hair, his careless gaze rested on Hikaru.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Hikaru had bounded across the room and leaped onto the bed with him, flinging her arms around his shoulders as she cried out, "You're okay!" Her arms constricted around him so that she could hold him closer. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Kyoya stayed silent, but after a moment, he let one of his hands rest on her back. He whispered, "You…didn't have to worry."

"But I did!" Hikaru pulled away so she could look into his eyes, and her heart sped up; she'd finally get a chance to be with him now, right? "We all did! Even Ginga!"

He tipped his head to one side. "He's alive?"

Hikaru nodded and spoke gravely. "Yes, but badly injured. Doesn't seem to stop him, though. The kid's determined."

Kyoya considered her words for a few moments, his eyes glazing over in thought. He stared down at the covers on the bed, letting his mind wander to all of the horrid events that had happened in his life recently. And Ginga had lived? But that wasn't the important thing to him. He looked back up to Hikaru, brow furrowed in curiosity. "Why would you help me…after how I treated you? Don't you hate me?"

Hikaru shook her head furiously, eyes confused. "I don't hate you," she said, matter-of-factly.

"What about Ginga?"

"I don't _think_ he hates you."

He sighed. "I owe him an apology though, don't I?" he asked, his voice defeated.

Hikaru couldn't deny that she was slightly amused. Since when did the great Kyoya offer to apologize for something? She shrugged it off and snapped, "You owe us all an apology! Me and Ginga especially!" Kyoya blinked in surprise at her sudden outburst, but she continued, more furious than ever. "And Madoka! She was so worried for us! Do you have any idea how much she went through to treat you? And Kenta, poor kid was traumatized at seeing Ginga so hurt! And Benkei, he–" She broke off and her eyes widened when Kyoya pressed his lips firmly against hers, taking her face in his hands so she couldn't pull away. It took her a moment to realize what was going on, but she let her eyelids flutter closed as he pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth.

She allowed it, parting her lips so their tongues could meet for the first time in quite a while, a flurry of passion burning between the two. Hikaru made a small, choking noise as she tried to press him closer to her, desperate for the contact she'd missed so much.

Unfortunately, Kyoya wouldn't grant her that much. He slowly broke it apart, even though she kept forcing her face closer. But at last, she came to her senses and moved away, averting her gaze.

"This doesn't change the fact that I'm really pissed at you," she mumbled, though clearly, it did.

"Does that explain why you're still hugging me, then?" Kyoya asked with a growing smirk.

Hikaru leaped up from where she practically sat in his lap, and tears started to form in her eyes. "Do you have any idea how much grief you put me through!?" she shrieked out, her voice cracking with pain. "How much pain I was in?! How could you do that to me?"

Kyoya blinked sadly. "I thought we would be better off apart," he admitted, trying to clear things up, but Hikaru only screamed at him even more.

"Do you still think that!?"

"I don't deserve you," he pointed out slowly, "after what I've done. I don't think we should be together…"

"Yes, we should," Hikaru growled. "Because you care about me! Am I right?!"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes, clearly irritated with her. He retorted back, in a less sad and more annoyed tone, "Why do you still want to be with me?!"

"Because we're perfect for each other!" she insisted. "Every couple has a few quarrels; that's all this is!"

"I'm sure this is more than a quarrel, Hikaru. I'd explain things to you, but I don't have to justify my actions to –" He was interrupted by her small hand cracking against his cheek with a loud _smack._ Kyoya lifted one of his hands to touch the red print. "I guess I deserved that."

"You must not care about me as much as I thought you did," she growled. Hikaru crossed her arms, about to snap something else at him, but broke off when the door was thrown open by none other than Kyoya's biggest fan.

"Kyoya! You're finally awake!" Benkei thundered over to the bedside and gathered the scrawny boy in his arms, to which Kyoya wasn't able to protest.

Madoka padded in slowly behind him. "Thank goodness! Benkei was freakin' out!"

Hikaru glanced over at Kyoya, whose eyes practically begged for someone to help free him from Benkei's bear hug, and turned away abruptly. "Well, he's fine, as you can see. Now, I'm leaving."

Having finally been released by Benkei, Kyoya gasped out, "No, wait! Stay?" He choked on his last word, so that barely anyone could hear. "Please…"

She narrowed her eyes coldly at him. _Oh, now he wants me?_ "Fine. On one condition."

Kyoya seemed to have perked up slightly. "And what's that?"

"You said you owe Ginga an apology. We all deserve one. Do I hear an 'I'm sorry guys?'" Hikaru smirked when he met her gaze. She was only torturing him. Every person knew that his pride was too great to actually apologize. But if he wanted Hikaru badly enough, he'd do it.

Kyoya stared down at his lap and whispered something inaudible.

Hikaru padded back over to him and cupped her hand around her ear. "What was that?"

He flashed her a glare and mumbled, "Sorry."

She smirked at him. "I still can't hear you."

"I'm sorry, okay!?" Kyoya spat out suddenly. "I'm sorry; I'm sorry; I'm sorry!" Then, he looked over to the girl with icy blue hair, practically begging her to say something.

So she did, moving close enough so that he could kiss her easily. "Now do I hear an 'I love you, Hikaru'?"

Kyoya closed the small gap between them, capturing her lips with his. Even though he longed to carry it on, he pulled away after a short moment so that he could see how beautiful she looked with her cheeks tinted pink.

"Awww! " Madoka cried. "You two _are _a cute couple! Just like Ginga said!"

Hikaru felt her heart do a strange dance. _Ginga told Madoka everything, huh?_

Benkei clasped his hands into fists as he shouted, "Congratulations, Kyoya! B-b-bull!"

Kyoya lifted a hand to push the over-ecstatic blader away. "Don't overdo it, Benkei."

A new voice broke the mini-celebration. A young girl with long blonde hair poked her head into the room. "It's Ginga! He's back!"

Hikaru felt herself break into a big grin as the girl left again, with Madoka bounding after her excitedly. Ginga's back!? He had stayed behind to go looking for Ryuga in hopes of battling him, so he hadn't been able to return with Hikaru and the others.

Kyoya slung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, but found himself dizzy and stumbling. Benkei caught him before he could fall, though, crying out, "Kyoya, please be careful!"

The teal-haired blader shook his head stubbornly as he collapsed back onto the bed. "I'm fine," he snapped. " Really. Go help Ginga."

"But Ky –"

"Go, Benkei!" he snapped back, in a voice so angered that it scared even Hikaru.

As Benkei left, Hikaru wrapped her arm around Kyoya and allowed him to lean on her as he tried to stand up without his legs wobbling too much. "Are you sure you're well?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied simply, reaching for his shirt that was resting on the chair next to the bed. Hikaru stepped aside so he could slip it over his head.

"You still have to apologize to Ginga."

"Yea, yea. Don't dog me about it." He picked up his coat and put it on. Once he was dressed, Hikaru moved back over to his side and put an arm around him again. More than willingly, Kyoya flung his arm around her shoulders to keep himself steady as they headed for the door.

:::::::

"I'm telling you, you should have let me battle Ryuga! I would've taken him down!" Shuske was saying.

Kyoya and Hikaru were carefully making their way down the stairs that led to the basement, more than a little amused at the arguments in progress.

Alice murmured back, "This battle is between Ginga, Ryuga, and Kyoya. Not us." It was clear by the way she sat alone on the couch that she was still feeling awkward in an unfamiliar place.

"Psht. Whatever."

Alice looked up as the two approached. "Kyoya! And Hikaru!" Her eyes met Hikaru's, and the two girls exchanged a knowing glance. "I'm so glad you're both alright!"

Hikaru chuckled slightly and nodded before asking, "Where's Ginga?"

"Madoka and Lila are looking him over. A couple of his wounds reopened in the journey, apparently."

Shuske had been approaching Kyoya, and when he reached him, he patted him on the shoulder. "Kyoya. Buddy…" he mumbled sarcastically. "Are things going well? You…back to normal? Or still going insane?"

A low growl ripped from deep within Kyoya's throat. "Back off."

Hikaru elbowed him, but immediately felt bad about it when she heard his gasp of pain. "Don't be rude," she snapped. Then, she smiled, only giving Kyoya the impression that she was bi-polar. "Look, there's Ginga now."

The redhead boy was walking in between the petite blonde from earlier and Madoka, with a slight limp. He smiled upon seeing the pair. "Ky…kyoya? And Hikaru…"

Hikaru smirked. "Kyoya, did you have something you wanted to say?"

"No."

"Yes, you did."

Kyoya glared at Ginga forcefully, yet he still found himself stuttering as he tried to spit out the words he'd so easily said to everyone else. "I-I-I…erm…"

Ginga laughed. "Apology accepted!"

Alice stood up and walked over to them, her voice soft. "So what now? Is it over?"

"Yea, did you defeat Ryuga?" Kenta added.

"Well….No…" Ginga mumbled, lifting a hand to scratch sheepishly at the back of his head. He paused for a moment, glancing over each and every person standing there in the basement.

There were his two closest friends, Madoka and Kenta. Madoka, the beyblade mechanic and Kenta, the strong little boy who could surely beyblade better than any other kid his age. Then, there was Benkei, the annoying blader who almost seemed like a pedophile. Kyoya, the one responsible for the whole thing. Hikaru, who was trying her hardest to help put an end to it. Alice, his long lost friend. Shuske, their newest pal. And Lila, the compassionate blonde who was only there to help tend to his wounds.

He smiled at them all. "But I have a plan to get rid of him for sure. And I need all of your help."

**Credits.  
><em>Shuske Masamori belongs to Arttailfox021.<br>Alice Hara belongs to destended-star-girl.  
>Lila Lovette belongs to Sinfulrose2<em>**

_**You like?**_

_**Yea…I got a little lazy there at the end.**_

_**Anyways, please review! If you see any errors, point them out! And I'll respond to the reviews on this chapter next time(:**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	21. Chapter 20: The Plan (Part One)

_**I AM SOOOO SORRY! I have so many Vocaloid stories up, and I've been focusing on them more than this! *headdesk* So here's the long-awaited update:D Hope you all enjoy~! And thanks SOOO MUCH for OVER 4,000 views!:D You've no idea how much that means!**_

_**WARNING: **__Mild Benkei insults. T-T_

_**Enjoy~!**_

Chapter Twenty: Executing the Plan (Part One of Three)

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Ginga!" Madoka exclaimed, leaning a little bit closer to the redhead boy.

"Yea! This plan will surely guarantee us success," Shuske agreed, clasping his hand into a fist and punching the air with an enthusiastic little leap.

Hikaru narrowed her stormy violet eyes at the boy, a little peeved at his excitement, but she did have to admit that Ginga's plan would definitely be one that brought them victory. Ginga had explained his whole idea to them at the B-Pit: they were going to bring the battle right back to the Dark Nebula. If they were to wait until the Dark Nebula decided to strike again, how much stronger might those evil bladers be? If Ginga took too long to put an end to this all, it would be too late.

So, the eight of them were travelling to the infamous Dark Nebula castle to challenge Ryuga and Doji, and any of the others who were trying to help such cruel people gain world dominance.

"Hikaru?"

She gave her head a little shake as she turned to look at Kyoya, who'd whispered her name in a soft voice.

Kyoya squeezed her hand and butted his shoulder against hers playfully. He lowered his head so that he could whisper next to her ear. "Is everything all right?"

"She's just a little nervous about this mission," Shuske said, spinning around so he could walk backwards and meet Kyoya's sky blue gaze as he spoke, "because she doesn't have a beyblade."

Ginga halted, one red eyebrow raised. "Is that true, Hikaru?"

Hikaru blinked, lowering her gaze. She hated to admit that she was actually a little afraid of what the outcome of such a battle could be. "Partly, yea," she admitted quietly, looking back up to glance around all of her friends, who'd stopped walking and circled around her. She blushed at the attention.

A low chuckle came from deep within Kyoya's throat. "Oh, please, Hikaru. I'm here to protect you."

"Ick! Ew, I just _hate _it when couples get all sappy!" spat a voice from the shadows.

Hikaru shivered; she knew who that was. Ayumi, the same little _brat _who taunted her before she was thrown into the cell with Alice. The ice-blue haired blader turned around just as the thirteen-year-old girl emerged from the shelter of several thick trees, with another girl at her side – Kuroi, the person Shuske battled right after her and Alice freed him from the cell.

"What the hell do you want?" Shuske snarled at them, stepping forward with one clenched fist held out in front of himself as though he were going to hit them. His eyes rested on Kuroi. "Are you back for a rematch?"

Her dark eyes narrowed. "We're here because you fools won't be getting to the Dark Nebula any time soon," she growled.

The young, athletic girl smirked and turned to Hikaru. "You got out, eh? Such a shame. I didn't want to have to do this." Before any of them could even blink, Ayumi had launched her beyblade directly at Hikaru.

Hikaru squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, bracing herself for the pain of the blow, only…it never came.

"Let it rip!"

Kyoya had leaped out in front of her, launching Leone just in time to block Ayumi's attack. The two beyblades clashed fiercely in mid-air, sending a flurry of sparks to scatter over the ground. Ayumi allowed a string of profanities to pour from her mouth upon realizing that Hikaru's teal-haired boyfriend had protected her from the attack; Kyoya only smirked and laughed cruelly as both beys touched the ground and began to rotate at a steady speed next to their owners' feet.

"I'd question this, but we really don't have the time," Ginga said, padding over to Kyoya and tugging his arm.

"Oh, please. I have to show this sorry brat that she should never mess with _my _girl!" Kyoya snarled back to the red-haired boy, casting him a sideways glance.

Hikaru blushed furiously as she dropped her gaze to stare at the ground.

Ayumi was quick to begin with her taunts. "What, you have to have your _boyfriend_ protect you because you're so _weak,_ huh?" she sneered. She turned to Kuroi, and the two girls tapped their knuckles together in a fist bump.

"I'll beat you down without a beyblade!" Hikaru screeched, lunging for the two showy bladers.

Shuske caught her before Kyoya could, wrapping his arms around her waist firmly and holding her back. "Let's not get hasty now, Hikaru~!" he sang, though it was clearly obvious that he was dying to see some kind of a girl fight break out.

"Guys! We have to go!" Ginga insisted, yanking on Kyoya's arm once again. "They're probably just a distraction."

"And what makes you say that, pretty boy?" Kuroi asked, tilting her head to the side with a growing smirk.

Before anyone could respond, Benkei nudged Kyoya back. "Don't worry, Kyoya, buddy! I'll take these girls down!"

"As if, fatso," Ayumi snorted, rolling her eyes.

Kenta bounded over to Benkei's side and whipped out his beyblade. "There are two of us you have to deal with!" he cried out, launching his bey so that it landed next to Benkei's.

"As if some jolly fat guy and a little annoying _kid_ are going to stop us," Ayumi spat as Kuroi launched her bey as well.

"You'll regret saying that!" Benkei bellowed. "We'll break your beys to bits! You shouldn't use them for evil like that!"

Kyoya patted Benkei's back once. "Atta boy." Then, he took Hikaru's hand and led her after the others as they bounded in the direction of the castle.

_**I have moments when these chapters absolutely suck, and then moments when I think they're amazing. This is a moment when I think it sucks. XD**_

**Credits.  
>Ayumi Sang belongs to interrobangs<br>Kuroi Yami belongs to Becca145  
>Alice Hara belongs to Destened-star-girl<br>Shuske Masamori belongs to Arttailfox021**

* * *

><p><strong>.::Review Replies::.<strong>

**MaziMe: **_THANK YOUUUU! XDD Ahh, I'm sorry the update took so long! I'm starting the next chapter AS SOON as I post this, though. So maybe I'll update it faster than I just did. XD_

**A.B.D.Y.Z: **_Ahh, thank you so much!:D I shall continue writing! XD_

**HacamaSkyWalker: **_Well, ohaiyo. Thanks for pointing out that error; I went back and changed it and thanked you in that chapter^^ And I could probably include Sky at the very end, but it won't be a big part, because I've already got a spot for everyone else. But if she's gonna be in it, she'll be one of L-Drago's victims. Thanks bunches for the reviews~!_

**FreakyPokeGirl01: **_Ahh, I'm glad you like it!:D I know; I'm really gonna miss writing this. XD_

**RockGodNamine: **_Aww, well thanks for coming back! I fell off the world of fanfiction, too – neglected this story for over a year, but because I was grounded for creating this account without my parents knowing. D: It's okayyy~! Haha, I'm so glad you're back and reviewing! That review really made my day. XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews mean the world to me! Support me and this story in its last few chapters! T3T<strong>_

_**(:Mizune**_


	22. Chapter 21: The Plan (Part Two)

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Life gets busy sometimes. Hehe...**_

_**Please enjoy~ And I won't be able to reply to reviews, but I seriously appreciate every single one of them! I love you guys!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One: <strong>_Executing the Plan (Part Two)_

* * *

><p>"With them out of the way, things will be easier, right?" Madoka asked through her breathless pants as she ran alongside Ginga, small beads of sweat dripping from her forehead to her chin.<p>

Kyoya frowned, his lip just slightly covering the gang that poked out from his mouth. His sky blue eyes were narrowed at nothing in particular, his gaze fixed on some lone point ahead of himself. "Not exactly," he puffed out, shooting a glance in Hikaru's direction as she bounded next to him. Her lips were parted slightly, her eyes determined. His frown immediately shifted into a faint smile. "Even though those two losers are out of the way, we'll still have to defeat Doji, and then Ryuga himself."

"Kyoya's right." Ginga's rapid footsteps came to a halt, and so did the remaining five teens who were with him. "The hardest part of this will be getting past Doji to take care of Ryuga."

"And Ginga is the only one who can defeat Ryuga, because of the power hidden within his beyblade," Madoka added, aqua eyes shining in admiration.

Kyoya turned his head away and let out a quiet scoff, but Shuske punched the air enthusiastically, leaping up in joy.

"I could take Ryuga down in three seconds flat!" he boasted confidently, pushing past the teal-haired blader as though such an action would prove him stronger.

"Che. I should hold you to that," Kyoya muttered, but Shuske ignored him as he went on.

"I could destroy him faster than Ginga and Kyo-yo could combined!" he laughed.

"Wanna try it, punk?" Kyoya growled, halting and whirling to face the other teal-haired boy with a spiteful blue gaze.

Shuske took a step back in surprise, his eyes wide, but as a smirk formed on his lips - a sign that he was preparing for some kind of witty comeback - Alice pushed herself between the two.

"You guys! This is important! We can't be fighting!" she insisted, firmly, even with her soft and sweet voice.

"Aww! Look who's trying to be the perfect motivational speaker for her team~!"

Ginga whirled to see Doji approaching them, his footsteps slow, a wide smirk spread across his face. In one hand, he clutched his beyblade. In the other, he held the launcher. And he was standing right in their path toward the castle.

The gates were in view, but they'd have to pass Doji first.

Kyoya tipped his head downward and growled from somewhere deep within his throat. "I'll handle this fool!"

"No!" Hikaru hooked her arm around his to hold her boyfriend back when he tried to move forward. She stared up at him with pleading stormy violet eyes. "N-No, Kyoya. We'll need you when it comes to Ryuga..."

Kyoya frowned and growled again, but his gaze shifted to Ginga. "If you can handle Ryuga yourself, then why can't I show him who's boss?"

"Because I could do it so much better!" Shuske leaped forward, laughing joyously as he whipped out his beyblade and connected it to the launcher with a little distinctive click.

"Great idea!" Ginga clasped his hand into a fist and grinned broadly. "Shuske, you take over this battle for us."

Said teal-haired blader had already taken his stance several yards away from Doji, facing him with his eyes narrowed and lips set in a smirk that showed off glistening white teeth. "Don't mind if I do."

"You're all _fools_ to think that I'll let you pass simply because you're using someone as a diversion!" Doji howled as he yanked back on the ripcord, sending his bey to fly towards Shuske at a rapid speed, only to land a few feet from the boy and gauge marks into the dirt. Shuske had released his bey as well, but it had disappeared in the wall of dust that had risen from Doji's launch.

"Let's go, Kyoya!" Ginga called out, over the sound of the two beys clinking fiercely together.

Doji's raspy voice echoed in the air when he howled out to his beyblade, Dark Wolf, to move. And boy, did it go, making a turn so sharp that its spin track grazed over the dirt. It raced towards the remaining five bladers, sending up billows of dust and red-black smoke out behind it.

Kyoya pulled out his bey in less than a second, taking a spot in front of the others, prepared to launch to keep them all safe, but before he could, there was a loud metallic clank. Gusts of hot air spurted from the battle, from the spot where Shuske's bey and Doji's had made contact, with enough force to send all of the bladers skidding backwards a few feet.

"We don't have time for this," Ginga muttered, grabbing Madoka's and Kyoya's wrists to pull them after him. "C'mon, we have to go!"

"Not so fast!" Doji waved one arm in a signal to Dark Wolf, and the beyblade responded immediately, leaping into the air and slicing through one of the thick branches overhead.

Kyoya wrenched himself free from Ginga's grip to grab Hikaru and Alice and get them out of the way before the branch made contact with the ground.

But it never came. Instead, there was an explosion above them, and tiny pieces of sawdust and debris rained down over their heads, sticking in their tangled messes of hair.

Shuske started to laugh. "To think that if it weren't for me, the great Kyoya would've gotten crushed!" he sang, punching the air enthusiastically. His eyes suddenly set into a firm expression as he called on his bey again. "Wyvern, come back to me!"

Kyoya bit his lip and growled, but decided to let the showy boy's comment slide. There were more important things to do, anyway, like get to Ryuga and battle him so that everything could just be over and done with. Doji was preoccupied with Shuske, whose beyblade was striking at Dark Wolf with such remarkable speed that even the head of the Dark Nebula couldn't get away long enough to block the four bladers from getting past.

Now they just had to find Ryuga...

* * *

><p><strong>Credits.<br>Shuske Masamori belongs to Arttailfox021  
>Alice Hara belongs to destined-star-girl<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews are appreciated! This chapter was meant to be two or three times longer, but I feel like I've made everyone wait long enough, huh? D:<strong>_

_**Also, I typed this on an iPod, so if you see random errors or / / around words, let me know, because that's how I tell myself that I need to italicize it when I upload it. I might've missed something...**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	23. Chapter 22: The Plan (Part Three)

_**I'm...growing so sick of writing this story. Can you tell the quality has gone down a bit? I'm so sorry...D:**_

_**Also, I apologize that the battles are so short. It's been over a year since I last watched an episode of Beyblade, so I really don't remember their attacks or anything.**_

Chapter Twenty-Two: Executing the Plan (Part Three)

They'd long since grown tired of running, and Kyoya had begun to find it pointless to waste their breath anymore, anyways. Somewhere off in the distance, the tell-take sounds of two beys clashing could be made out over the natural sounds of the wind and chirping birds. That alone was enough of a sign that they were safe; those people were surely the only ones that posed any real threat within the Dark Nebula castle, besides Ryuga himself?

Besides, soon the remaining five of them would have found the white-haired blader, and Kyoya and Ginga would make an excellent two-person team to fight against him, since Hikaru and the other girls would be of no use. Their beys were destroyed, and Madoka was simply not one for battles like that. Kyoya had faith that they could win - heck, he even beat Ginga himself a few weeks back! He was stronger than ever, and maybe he could even how that happy-go-lucky redhead that he really was the best! ...without going overboard and letting darkness cloud his good judgment, of course.

"Now that we're directly in front of the castle, Ryuga's bound to be here somewhere," the brunette girl announced, her soft voice breaking the constant sounds of their gasps for breath. She sounded exhausted, of course, as they all were, but there was an air of determination about her, even though she wouldn't be the one to battle, using up every last ounce of her energy until the end.

"Do you think he's inside somewhere?" Hikaru asked quietly, tugging on the sleeve to Kyoya's tattered shirt.

"It's a good possibility," Ginga agreed. "What business could he have away from here?"

Even though Kyoya knew the answer, he kept his mouth shut. He had been too busy keeping his sky blue eyes narrowed in the direction of the tall, steel 'castle' that he'd spent many of his days training within. Even Hikaru had her negative memories of the place flooding back to her; he could feel the strong-willed blue-haired blader shivering slightly from her spot standing next to him.

All he could do was squeeze her hand tighter, lacing their fingers together. Soon, all those dark memories would be a part of the past that they'd never have to look back to - just as soon as Ryuga fell, they could go back to the semi-normal life they'd all led in the past.

"Let's check it out," Ginga finally decided, and he wasted no time on getting a response from the others who were gathered just behind him. The redhead began moving right away, sucking in a deep breath of air and letting it out in a heavy sigh.

Ginga led the way into the castle, ignoring the others' exhaustion and instead focusing on forcing his legs to carry him quickly, before something bad could happen that they wouldn't be able to prevent. Kyoya, Hikaru, and the other two girls pounded after him, sweat pouring from their brows and breath coming in desperate gasps. It wasn't long until they reached the entrance to the castle, and with little struggle - Kyoya had practically lived there for a while; he knew how to get himself in without raising an alarm - they managed to sneak in.

"Now where would he be?" Ginga asked, and his question was directed at the teal-haired blader who had been staring off into the distance with a blank look hollowing out his pale blue gaze.

Kyoya shook his head lightly when he realized that the redhead had been speaking to him, and he absent-mindedly turned to look at the boy. "I think there's a place down the hall... It has a dome and everything," he replied gruffly. "Perfect for battling, even though the others really didn't stand a chance."

Alice tensed from where she stood next to Hikaru, and the blue-haired girl's muscles tightened up as well - they had only narrowly escaped, after all. It wouldn't have been long before they became prey to the mighty Ryuga as well; if they hadn't busted the door down with their beys, things might not be as they were then.

Kyoya rubbed his thumb over the back of Hikaru's hand as though to offer reassurance while Madoka spoke up, her soft voice echoing off the metal walls.

"I suppose that's as good a place to check as any, right?" she prompted, looking at Ginga.

"It could be possible," the redhead mused, tapping his chin with his finger. "Well, we really can't waste time on thinking about it right now, now can we?" He directed his gaze to Kyoya, amber orbs burning with a determined fire. "You can show us the way, right, Kyoya?"

Kyoya only gave him a curt nod and began to move at a fairly steady pace down the hallway, giving the others a bit of time to breathe before something unexpected came up. They couldn't battle anyone if they were completely winded, now could they?

To Ginga and Madoka, the place was merely creepy - they didn't seem to have much of a problem with it, besides being nervous that some Dark Nebula guards would burst out of no where and attack. For Hikaru and Alice, however, it was like a trip down memory lane - and the memories weren't very good ones, either. The pair of girls were terrified about the possibility of being captured again, locked up, and forced to wait until their demise. Hikaru felt slightly safer with Kyoya just in front of her, of course, but if he had lost to Ryuga once, then there was no way he could protect them again.

Ginga, on the other hand...

"We're here." Kyoya's gravelly voice rang out, causing Hikaru to bring herself to a stop just behind him. The pitter-patter of their feet on the metal floors faded into dull echoes as they all halted.

Alice began to tremble, reaching forward to grab her new friend's soft hand, and she managed to lace her fingers together with Hikaru's. The room...it held a strange sense of dread. The only lighting came from the windows that lined the room up by the tall ceiling, and the faint sunlight that filtered through left dark shadows to dance around on the steel floors and walls. The air within seemed significantly colder as well, and Ginga was the first to notice when he saw that his breath came out in a small cloud of white fog.

"What...happened in here?" the redhead wondered aloud, looking around as though he were in some kind of trance.

"Th...This can't be..." Alice murmured quietly, her voice quivering. She shrank back from the curious stares the others directed to her, backing up against a wall with Hikaru at her side, their fingers still entwined for comfort. "This...must be where Ryuga would..."

When the dark-haired girl trailed off, Hikaru continued in a breathless voice, easily guessing what Alice would've said. "...take the bey spirits of their prisoners..."

Ginga opened his mouth to say something in response, but he was cut off by a loud thud that came from somewhere above him, shaking the whole room. Dust rained down on the five of them, and as they all turned to look at what had smacked against the steel wall from somewhere high above, a dark, cackling laugh echoed within the room. Kyoya was the first to recognize that it was Ryuga, and he announced the white-haired bladder's arrival by growling out his name in a tone that was gritty with irritation.

Sure enough, said blader was perched across the room, standing on a metal bridge that led to a hallway somewhere high up - a second story, most likely, and that had to have been where he'd come from, as the place had been empty just moments before. There was a flight of stairs that led up to the grates Ryuga was standing on, and Ginga's gaze darted from them to the evil blader and back again several times before he decided he should probably stay where he was, instead of trying to move up to where Ryuga seemed intent on remaining.

"Ryuga!" Ginga howled; by the tone of voice he used, it almost seemed as though he and the Dark Nebula blader had known each other in the past sometime, but no one questioned it. Ryuga only tilted his head to one side as his smirk grew wider, golden eyes taunting as he prompted the redhead to speak again. "Why have you been doing this to all these people?" he shouted, referring to what Hikaru and Alice had said.

"Simple." His voice was rough and arrogant. "To gain strength. L-Drago just has that kind of special power. And imagine...when I take your strength from you! I can take it from your precious friends as well - and Tategami, too!" Ryuga's cruel gaze settled on the teal-haired blader, and Kyoya met the glare with one of his own. "Why did you leave us, anyway? Did you get too jealous of the fact that I am better than you?"

Kyoya gritted his teeth together, a growl coming from somewhere deep within his throat. "I learned that some things are a bit more important than being the best blader, Ryuga!"

He only snorted and directed his attention back to Ginga. "Well, whatever. This'll be an easy win. Besides, if this pathetic weakling can lose to you, I think I'll have this in the bag!" Ryuga lifted his hand, fingers spread out, and in the moment that he growled the name of his beyblade, he clenched his hand into a fist. L-Drago had been circling the ground just beneath him, and the rotation speed of the bey increased; three purple dragons emerged from the smoke, their jaws snapping hungrily, but they made no move to attack.

Alice flinched away, and even Hikaru had to admit that she was quite terrified. How could Ginga stand up to something like that? Compared to the three large dragons, Pegasus would surely be far too weak?

Ginga reached for his bey launcher and Pegasus, quickly snapping his bey in. He yanked on the ripcord the moment it was ready, sending his beyblade forward in a sudden rush of energy.

"Be careful, Ginga!" Madoka shouted when the redhead stepped away from the others.

Kyoya moved away from his spot near Hikaru and stopped near the brunette, placing one calloused hand on her shoulder. Reassuring someone felt awkward, sure, but he knew more than the others about Ginga's power now. "He'll be fine," Kyoya told her confidently. He removed his hand, shoving it deep into one of his pockets. "Ginga climbed out of Wolf Canyon, right?" When Madoka nodded, he went on. "Then his spirit should be stronger than ever. It takes a lot to pull yourself out of that place, and the will to live is what will make him more powerful than he was before. No doubt, Ginga's strength is at its peak right now."

Madoka stared up at the tanned boy, her aqua eyes a torrent of emotions. Then, she looked down and murmured, "But he's still weak. He has far too many injuries, and even though Pegasus is repaired, I think there might be a limit to how much it can take..."

The teal-haired blader didn't respond, instead shifting his gaze to Ginga when he spoke.

"There's no holding back! Pegasus!" the boy shrieked, and his bey responded immediately, picking up speed and speeding towards L-Drago. It carved a path in the steel ground, blue smoke streaming out behind it. The tell-tale sound of metal clashing against metal rang in their ears, along with Ginga's shouts and Ryuga's snarky comments. Even despite the wind that sent Ginga flying backward on more than one occasion, the redhead blader managed to hold his ground, pushing L-Drago back with equal force.

Hikaru held one of her arms up to shield her face from the onslaught of dust and wind. "This is crazy! Ginga might actually have this won!" she told Alice, who only nodded, watching with wide milky blue eyes.

"Pegasus, finish it!" Ginga yowled, his voice sounding out even above the roaring and whistling of the beyblade-created wind. His beyblade pulsated, blue light emanating from the small object, and all at once, the bey tilted forward and raced for Ryuga's exposed L-Drago. And just when it seemed like the finishing blow was going to be delivered...

...a metallic clash from a third bey sent Pegasus flying backward.

**Credit.  
><strong>**Alice Hara belongs to destened-star-girl.**

_**I could've taken this farther, but eh. What's wrong with a cliffhanger every once and a while?**_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
